Bella es el chico
by Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan
Summary: Adaptación. Bella ama el fútbol más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando su equipo es eliminado y su mellizo se va a Londres, ella decide hacerse pasar por él y así demostrar que las mujeres son tan buenas como los chicos ¿La descubrirán?
1. Si no puedes unirte al enemigo,véncelos

**Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

**¡Hola! Vi esta película hace tiempo y hace unos días se me pasó por la cabeza adaptarla. Espero que les guste.**

**Cariños ;)**

**PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

**Si no puedes unirte al enemigo… véncelos**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor pero la sensación de la brisa golpeando mi rostro era gratificante. La arena se metía entre mis dedos mientras corría hacia la portería contraria. Alice llevaba el balón. Ángela no estaba libre, por lo que un movimiento de último momento Ali me dio el pase a mí. Era en un ángulo difícil y no me quedó de otra que anotar de cabeza. De fondo se escuchaban los vítores del grupo de chicos que nos observaban. Celebramos como siempre pero no nos descuidamos porque aún quedaban unos minutos para que se acabara el partido. Aunque ya llevábamos dos goles a favor queríamos meter el tercero. Esta vez fue Ángela la que me entregó el balón y anoté un tercer gol con el que sellamos la victoria. Nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

– ¡Eres increíble!– me halago Ángela por el triplete mientras me arrojaba el balón.

–Si sigues anotando así…esta temporada ganaremos el campeonato– la secundo Alice.

–No exageren, la victoria es un trabajo de equipo– vi como Ánge miraba sobre mi hombro.

–Creo que es momento de desaparecernos– le dijo a Alice. Esta tuvo que moverse un poco porque mi cuerpo le tapaba la visión debido a su pequeño tamaño. Cuando identificó el objetivo hizo una mueca de asco. No tuve que voltearme para saber de quién se trataba. Vi como las dos morenas desaparecían y de un momento a otro el balón me era arrebatado de las manos.

–Ella entra…tira y es gol– dijo él rubio mientras elevaba el balón. Mike Newton, mi novio desde hace tres meses, no es del agrado de Alice. Ella dice que merezco algo mejor.

– ¡Sí! bien hecho– grité

–Buen tiro, que patada eh– se pasaba el balón de una mano a otra. Sus ojos azules brillaban de manera extraña, como si planeara algo.

–Dámelo– trate de alcanzar mi balón.

–Quieta– me contestó cuando alejaba la pelota de mi alcance.

–Dame el balón– le volví a insistir.

– ¡Ah! Mike– de un momento a otro estaba sobre su hombro– ya suéltame–Le golpee la espalda para que me liberara.

–Está bien, está bien a bajo– contestó mientras me soltaba en la arena y caía sobre mi–Lo siento – se disculpó por ser tan brusco.

–Hola – le saludé e inmediatamente le besé.

–Oye…lo estás haciendo muy bien– me felicitó.

–Aww…tú igual. Sabes cuando empezamos a salir no sabias besar– le piqué. Me gustaba molestarle.

–Yo hablaba del futbol– dijo en tono serio.

–Ah en serio– seguí yo.

–Claro que si…eres mejor que la mitad de los muchachos del equipo– puntualizó.

–Y tal vez más de la mitad– recalqué. Le volví a besar.

– ¿Cómo que no sabía besar? – preguntó algo preocupado una vez se libero de mis labios. A veces era tan lento.

–No te preocupes conmigo has aprendido– le conteste para volver a besarle.

.

.

.

.

Zafrina, Bree, Chealse, Claire, Cynthia, Gianna, Ana, Alice y yo caminábamos en dirección a la cancha para nuestro entrenamiento. Cada una envuelta en una conversación diferente.

–Si lo sé– conteste a la pregunta que Alice me había hecho.

–No en serio, no crees que podrías jugar más tiempo en una universidad como Michigan– trató de persuadirme.

–Tal vez pero siempre me he considerado una Tar Heels y voy a ser de las azules de Carolina– dije más entusiasta

– ¡Eso es!– contestó Alice al ver que no me convencería.

–Así se habla– dije mientras empujaba con la cadera a la duende–Oye qué hace el equipo Lacross en nuestro campo– pregunté a Alice cuando vi a los chicos practicando. Estaba claro que Ali no sabía nada por la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

–El instituto eliminó nuestro equipo– respondió Ángela quien había aparecido de la nada.

–Espera… ¿qué?– estaba sorprendida.

–Las chicas ya no se interesan– contestó mientras me mostraba la lista de las chicas inscritas en el equipo.

– ¿Y por eso nos eliminan?– si, éramos pocas pero no lo consideré motivo suficiente para que nos hicieran esto.

–No pueden hacer eso– habló indignada Alice. El resto de las chicas estaban como en estado de shock.

– Lo sé, esto no se queda así– a lo lejos vi al entrenador Clapp. Le dije a las chicas que me siguieran y caminamos a donde se encontraba. Mike estaba en la portería practicando.

–Hola Chicas, hay malas noticias– saludó el profe. Su mirada estaba fija en el equipo masculino de fútbol o mejor conocido como Lacross.

–Malas…esto es una catástrofe– ya me estaba exaltando. Cálmate Bella así no conseguirás nada.

–Ahora los buscadores de talentos no podrán vernos jugar– chilló Alice

–Si– la apoyaron las chicas.

–Lo sé...Si hay algo que pueda hacer… díganmelo– dijo el entrenador.

–La verdad hay algo…que nos acepte en el equipo varonil– no había mejor solución, era eso o quedarnos por fuera y lo último no era una opción para mí.

–Jajajaja– rió el profe. Alice estaba a punto de brincarle encima, Bree se lo impidió–Otra cosa...eso no– dijo una vez se recompuso.

–Entrenador, usted sabe que somos buenas– hablé un tono más alto

–No estoy seguro de que eso es lo que sé– contestó

– ¿Qué?–se quejaron mis compañeras. Si el entrenador no medía bien sus palabras iba a terminar linchado por el equipo y yo no me iba a oponer.

–Solo denos una oportunidad– traté de mediar.

–Si, por favor– hablaron Ángela, Gianna y Zafrina.

–Chicas las clases empiezan en dos semanas. El primer partido lo jugaremos contra Illyria. Es un juego importante… tenemos que ganar–recalcó él.

–Podemos ayudarle a ganar– le aseguré.

–Hola nena– escuché la voz de Mike a mis espaldas. Me giré y vi que venía acompañado de James, Alec, Félix y el resto de los titulares.

–Hola– le saludé

– ¿Qué pasa entrenador? – preguntó

–Las chicas quieren entrar al equipo– les soltó. Ellos estallaron en carcajadas

–No lo dices en serio– habló Mike.

– ¡Dios! – exclamé. Esto era el colmo hasta mi novio se burlaba de mi idea.

– ¡Ya basta!– les reprendió el entrenador– Son excelentes jugadoras–al menos ahora lo admitía– pero no son tan rápidas como los chicos–la tuvo que regar el coach.

–Uh– se volvieron a burlar los chicos.

–Claro que sí– se defendieron mis compañeras.

–Ni tan atléticas… y no lo digo yo es un hecho científico. No triunfaran sobre ellos. Es así de sencillo– siguió "echándonos flores" el entrenador.

–Muy bien, Mike eres el capitán del equipo ¿Qué piensas de esto? – pregunté. Lo que dijera iba a ser determinante.

–Que el entrenador ya lo dijo– me contestó. Estaba de guasa.

–Ayer me dijiste que yo era mejor que la mitad del equipo varonil– le grité

– ¡Qué!– exclamaron sus amigotes.

–Yo jamás dije eso– se defendió el muy idiota.

– ¡¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Por qué estas mintiendo! – volví a reclamarle.

–Bella se acabó la discusión– dijo él. Escuché como James le decía "No te dejes amigo". HOMBRES.

–Bien, se acabó la relación. Punto– conteste. Su cara era de asombro. Los chicos dijeron un uh–Vámonos– le dije a mi equipo. Me giré para retirarme de allí antes de cometer un homicidio múltiple.

– ¡Espera! – Me gritó Mike–…no seas así Bella, no me gustaría que te lastimen– ¿En verdad pretendía qué le disculpase?

–Aw–dije– ¡Qué te jodan! – le espeté mientras le arrojaba el balón a la cara. El entrenador sonó su el silbato.

–Vamos a practicar– gritó Clapp.

.

.

.

Luego de una larga charla con Ángela y Alice para encontrar alguna solución a nuestro problema y de varios "te lo dije" por parte de esta última, me marché a casa. En realidad la ruptura con Mike no me había afectado tanto como debió hacerlo. Quizás no estaba enamorada de él como creía estarlo. Al menos no fue mucho el tiempo que perdí al lado de semejante lastra de hombre. Estaba muy triste por no haber podido salvar el equipo. Tenía mi ipod a un volumen moderado para poder escuchar también lo que me rodeaba. Wasteland de Matt White sonaba en mis oídos cuando escuché como llamaban a Emmett.

– ¡Emmett, Emmett!–me pregunto qué habrá hecho esta vez el diablillo. Yo mientas tanto caminaba hacia la puerta principal y cambiaba el balón de una mano a otra.

–Auch– me quejé cuando sentí que alguien me halaba de la mochila. Era Jessica, la novia de Emm. Llevaba una blusa muy escotada para mostrar mejor sus "atributos", un pantalón muy ajustado, sus sandalias con un tacón mortal y unos lentes de sol. Siempre me he preguntado de dónde la sacó mi hermano.

–Ah eres tú… ¡Qué horror!... Tú y tu hermano se parecen por atrás– dijo ella. Mi mello Emmett y yo nos parecíamos bastante, aunque con el pasar de los años él se había crecido un poco más, casi un metro ochenta y cinco, y es un poco más robusto que yo. Teníamos el mismo color de piel, cabello y ojos. –Es por tu carencia de curvas– agregó luego de estudiarme de arriba abajo. Mis ropas deportivas, el jacket con capucha (una talla más grande) y mi gorra con la bandera de Inglaterra no estaban hechas para resaltar "mi figura". Obviamente me pudo confundir con Emm.

–Ah, Hola Jessica es un gusto verte–dije con falso entusiasmo.

–Estoy buscando a Emmett, ¿Dónde está? –Que descaro el de este intento de mujer. Primero me insulta y luego me pregunta por mi hermano.

–No lo sé– dije a secas.

–Recuérdale a tu hermano que tiene suerte de ser parte de mi vida– cada vez se superaba a ella misma– y que me llame si quiere seguir en ella, está bien–dijo.

–Vale, ¿Cuál es tu teléfono 1 800 PUTA? – no pude evitarlo, suelo ser muy vengativa. Me reí.

–Ninini– contestó ella. La vi marcharse a su auto convertible rojo cereza con un movimiento de caderas excesivo.

–Esta va a lograr grandes cosas– pensé en voz alta. Caminé lo que quedaba hasta la puerta principal y cuando entré vi una imagen que por poco me traumatiza de por vida. Renné, mi madre, llevaba un conjunto de blazer y falda celeste encendido. Con eso no se perdería en ningún lugar.

–Ahhh tengo una sorpresa para ti– dijo ella. Estaba a punto de ponerse a dar saltitos. Que inmadura resultaba la mayoría del tiempo.

–Es por eso que no traigo amigas a la casa– le contesté–Mamá, ahora no, tuve un día difícil– alegue mientras me acercaba a las escaleras con el fin de escabullirme a mi habitación.

–Esto es lo que necesitas para alegrarte– no se dio por vencida y me detuvo antes de que lograra mi salida.

–Está bien– acepté a regañadientes. Entonces me cubrió los ojos.

–No vaya a abrir los ojos– me advirtió e hizo que caminara a ciegas.

–No lo haré

–Ojos cerrados, ojos cerrados– comenzó a canturrear.

–Ok.

–Cerrados cerrados– siguió cuando retiro sus manos de mi rostro.

–Están cerrados

– ¡Sorpresa! – Abrí los ojos y en sus manos tenía un vestido blanco con unas hombreras exageradas– Vestidos preciosos para tu presentación en sociedad– ahora sostenía uno rosa. Puaj, lo que me faltaba: Encaje.

–Mamá ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces… no me interesa ser una debutante. Es completamente arcaico– reproché. ¿Por qué nunca me escucha? Odio ese tipo de actividades.

–Como puedo tener una hija que solo le interesa patear un balón lodoso todo el día– dijo mi madre indignada con las manos en las caderas.

–Pues tu mundo se acaba de arreglar, mamá–suspiré– Mi equipo es historia– me giré

– ¿Qué? No más fútbol– le escuché decir mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

–Sí, así es no más futbol– me detuve en el primer escalón.

– ¡Qué triste! – dijo ella pero no se le notaba ni una pizca de tristeza.

–Si ya veo que te duele mucho– contesté sarcásticamente.

–Bueno a Mike le encantará que te pongas esto–empezó de nuevo con su perorata.

–Otra razón más para no ponérmelo, terminé con él– le solté.

– ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? – eso sí le había afectado.

–No quiero hablar de eso– dije mientras ya me encontraba en el siguiente piso.

–Pero es tan guapo…fuerte y musculoso y lindo– comenzó a divagar.

–Por qué no sales tu con él, mamá– hablé más alto de lo que pretendía. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

–No– se quedo pensativa ¿En serio? –No podría– dijo mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro hacia el salón con los vestidos. A veces pienso que tiene problemas sicológicos.

.

.

.

– Hola Emm– saludé a mi hermano una vez llegue a su cuarto. Me senté en su cama.

–Hola– me respondió entre tanto rebuscaba unas cosas y las metía como fuera en un maletín.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté

–Aja– me contestó distraído.

–Jessica vino a buscarte arg– le dije con mi cara de fastidio recordando su voz nasal.

–Mmm

–Oye por qué sales con ella– no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para aclarar mis dudas.

–Está muy buena– arqueé una ceja–cosa de hombres– dijo. Aún seguía buscando cosas en su cuarto.

–Arg… pero es de lo peor–conteste e hice como si me estuvieran dando arcadas.

–Jajaja– se carcajeó. Tomo su maleta y la arrojó por la ventana. ¿Qué pretendía?

–Emm sabes qué para eso existen las puertas– le aclaré mientras señalaba el marco de la puerta.

–Pero mamá podría verme. Ella cree que estoy con papá y papá cree que estoy con mamá– tomó su guitarra y la metió en su estuche– En dos días pensaran que me voy al internado. Eso es lo bueno del divorcio

–Espera… a dónde iras– agarró una soga y la amarró en la manigueta del estuche.

–A Londres, un par de semanas– contestó

–O sea a Londres Inglaterra– me miró feo. ¿Qué otro Londres? Da.

–Si– dijo como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años–La banda logró participación en un festival.

–Entiendo y que vas a hacer con el insti.

–Yo estaba esperando que me ayudaras en eso– bajaba su guitarra con sumo cuidado con la ayuda de la soga que le había atado–Podrías hacer la voz de mamá llamar a Illyria y decir que estoy enfermo. Algo que suene como a dos o tres semanas… como el mal de las vacas locas– en serio mi hermano es idiota.

–Emm te acaban de correr de Cornwall por no ir. Esta no es la mejor manera de empezar– le reprendí. Tal vez no era la mayor pero tenía que hacer algo.

–Oye, yo quiero ser músico. La última vez que pregunté no necesitaban trigonometría–punto a su favor– Además si quieres perseguir tus sueños a veces debes romper las reglas, no– otro punto más.

–Sabes el porcentaje de bandas qué en verdad logran tener éxito– era mi último esfuerzo.

–Probablemente el mismo porcentaje que las jugadoras de futbol– Auch. Golpe bajo–Te veré en dos semanas– dijo cuando salía por la ventana.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! – grité al escuchar su llanto lastimero. De seguro se había dado un buen golpe.

– Estabas hablando con tu hermano– ¡Dios! casi muero del susto. Mi madre estaba en la puerta y llevaba un vestido con ella.

– No– contesté sin pensarlo– Si– me corregí. Invéntate algo, invéntate algo me repetí mentalmente– Por teléfono, está con papá– Tomé el teléfono e hice como si hubiese alguien en la línea– Adiós papá– Muchas veces pienso que mi madre vive en un mundo de fantasía, con ponys y todo. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de mi mentira tan descarada?

– Imagina estamos en el club campestre…Anuncian tu nombre y sales con este vestido, tata– y dale con lo mismo.

– Ugh. Nop, lo siento mamá juré nunca ponerme vestido.

– A veces pienso que deberías mejor ser tu hermano–dijo y se fue molesta. Me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba la peinadora de mi hermano. En ella había una foto de él con la misma gorra que yo cargaba en estos momentos. Recuerdo que me la regaló hace unos meses luego que le rogara por ella. El parecido entre ambos era bastante.

– Um, sabes que si no puedes unirte al enemigo… véncelos– oh si se me había ocurrido una gran idea y sabía a quién acudir para que me ayudara con mi plan.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿La sigo?**

**Se les quiere un montón *-***


	2. Emmett Swan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

**A petición de Aylen Cullen, yasmin-cullen, xiomycullen, dulce sangre azul, as sejmet, theff rose, Lula11 aquí les traigo el siguiente capi de esta historia.**

**Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia en especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

**Cariños ;)**

**PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**Emmett Swan**

**.**

**BPOV**

Luego de que corté la llamada con Alice me vestí con una falda jeans, una blusa de tiritas negra, un chaleco rojo y mis converse negras. Salí de casa lo más rápido que pude sin que mi madre se percatara. Una hora después estaba en la casa de los Brandon, Alice había llamado a Ángela para que también fuera. Les expliqué mi loca idea y en lugar de reírse de mí, que sería lo más normal, ellas decidieron darme su incondicional apoyo. Ambas me acompañaron a ver a Paul, un estilista muy reconocido de la zona, que por coincidencias de la vida es primo de Ángela y el encargado de mantener el hermoso cabello de Alice. Pero a diferencia de su prima y su clienta favorita, él parecía estar en desacuerdo con mi idea.

–Jajaja…jajaja– se rió él mientras atendía a Heidi– ¿quieres qué te ayude a transformarte en tu hermano? – iba a ser una tarea un poco difícil.

–Ya te lo dije, voy a ir a Illyria como Emmett, entraré al equipo varonil de fútbol y en doce días voy a vencer al equipo varonil de Cornwall– le expliqué de nuevo. La idea me emocionaba y por un momento estuve a punto de ponerme a dar saltitos, creo que estar mucho tiempo con Alice y mamá me estaban afectando.

–Vale, creo que ha recibido un pelotazo en la cabeza– dijo

–Sabes que puedo hacerlo Paul– renegué.

–Ya…excepto por la voz, los ademanes y los pechos…–señaló. Miré hacia mis pechos, no los había tomado en cuenta. Eran de un tamaño mediano, los cubrí con mi chaqueta roja. _Como si sirviera de algo_– y la mentalidad– continuó alegando Paul

–Eso no importa. Nadie en Illyria conoce a Emmett… no verían la diferencia– me defendió Ángela. Punto a mi favor.

–Sabrán que es una chica– siguió Paul

– ¡Oh, vamos Paul!– hice el puchero que me enseñó Alice, ese que ella usaba conmigo o cualquier otra persona para conseguir lo que quisiese.

– ¡Si, vamos Paul!– rogaron mis amigas

– ¡Si, vamos Paul!– nos ayudó Heidi

–Está bien, está bien veré que puedo hacer– aceptó por fin. Ángela y Alice chocaron las cinco, yo hice lo propio con Heidi.

.

.

.

(Leer con la canción Love is All Around - The Tea Queens)

Así fue como empezó mi cambio radical. Paul buscó diferentes tipos de bigotes y cosas que me hicieran ver masculino. Los bigotes quedaron descartados porque ninguno le convenció. Me recortó un poco el cabello para hacer mi labor más fácil cuando me colocara la peluca. Tuve que practicar como caminar, hablar, gesticular y todas esas cosas que hacen los chicos. Muchas veces me pillaron y otras realmente me asusté. Hasta practiqué un saludó con un chico en la calle, lo hice demasiado fuerte provocándome un dolor espantoso en los pechos. En vista que mis pechos eran un problema para ser un "chico", Paul consiguió una especie de cinta gruesa de color crema para hacerlos menos notorios, al punto que parecía un chico normal. Era incomodo pero me la aguante, después de todo yo me había metido en esto solita. Incluso me dio unas plantillas que se usaban dentro de los zapatos para que me viera unos cinco centímetros más alta, obviamente no los podría usar durante las práctica porque disminuiría mi desempeño.

El uniforme de Emmett me quedaba un poco grande por ende tuve que conseguir un par nuevos. Empaqué todas las cosas que necesitaría por estas dos semanas que viviría en Illyria, muchas otras estaban en la casa de Paul. Eso nos evitaba problemas. Estuve a punto de olvidar mis tampones, los coloque dentro de los zapatos extra que llevaba. Tome las maletas, mi balón y prácticamente corrí a la puerta principal. Justo cuando veía la luz al final del pasillo, metafóricamente, mi madre me pilló.

–Bella. ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó

–Mamá ya te lo dije. Me voy dos semanas a casa de papá–dije sin voltearme. Era despistada pero no podía arriesgarme a que se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Rogaba mentalmente porque no le diera por llamar a Charlie y preguntarle. Contaba con que siguiera molesta con él.

–No, no me lo dijiste– ya se ponía en planes. Maldije internamente– y no vas a ir– Me voltee y la vi sentada en la mesa con su juego de té. Vestía un conjunto amarillo con un broche de flor en el mismo tono ¿Quién la asesoraba? Caminé hacia ella – a penas si lo hemos pasado juntas este verano. Así que puedes deshacer el equipaje–sentenció.

–Vale mamá–me detuve cuando estaba junto a ella– He pensado en lo que has dicho– traté de parecer lo más inocente y sincera que pude– Y sabes que Jessica estará allí toda la semana con Emmett– el rostro de Renné se estaba iluminando– y no se… quizás ella me aconsejará los secretos de las debutantes– ¡DIOS! ¡No podía creer que yo había dicho eso! Situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas.

– ¡Hija, eso es maravilloso!– Renné estaba muy contenta.

– ¡Qué si! – intente parecer igual de emocionada. Puaj, ni loca pasaría más de quince minutos cerca de Jessica y menos si con ello estuviera involucrada la palabra "debutante". Pero eso no lo tenía que saber mi madre.

– Bueno, sé que lo pasarás muy bien– dijo mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. Mi táctica había resultado– Bueno esta el baile formal, el almuerzo y te he comentado el acto benéfico de la semana próxima– su sonrisa era inmensa, como la del Gato de Cheshire, el de Alicia en el país de la maravillas – ¡Vamos a montar una feria!– dijo con mucha ilusión.

– ¿No me digas?–le seguí

– Tu hermano prometió asistir– continúo. Ese iba a ser un problema– Recuérdaselo cuando le veas, de acuerdo–si supieras.

– Ya – le respondí

– ¡Ah mi pequeñita! –en cualquier momento comenzaría a hacer su baile de la victoria.

– Te quiero– me despedí

– Por fin serás una jovencita casadera– continuó y yo huí lo más rápido que pude.

.

.

.

.

Estaba parada frente al espejo me miré desde los pies a la cabeza: los zapatos negros, el pantalón crema, la camisa celeste, el chaleco azul con el logo del insti, la corbata roja con rayas crema, mi rostro, el cabello corto…parecía un chico. Paul me llevó al insti debido a que ni Alice ni Ángela podían llevarme. ¿Qué si estaba nerviosa? No lo duden ni por un momento. Ya frente al cole me atacaron las dudas. Había muchos alumnos, un mar de gente. Momento del espectáculo. Baje del coche como lo haría un chico…hasta que

–Oye ¿crees qué podré hacerlo? –le pregunté a Paúl una vez salió del auto. A veces era muy insegura.

–Sí, seguro… por supuesto–ahora el parecía más convencido con la idea que yo. Tome aire, recogí mi maletín y el folder donde tenía el mapa del insti, el reglamento y el número de mi habitación.

–Qué pasa– me dijo un chico que pasaba en frente. Unas vez salió de mi campo de visión entre en crisis.

– ¡Oh Dios, este lo sabe! – arrojé el cartapacio al suelo y entre al auto.

–_Quieres relajarte. No sabe nada_–dijo Paul quien también entró al coche.

– ¡Vámonos rápido! Quiero irme a casa

–_Solo te ha saludado_

– ¡Ha sido una mala idea!

–_No, no volveremos a casa_

– ¡Vámonos!

– ¡_Cállate ya!_

– ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Lo sabe!

–_No, no ha pasado tanto tiempo_

– ¡Es una mala idea! ¡Ha sido idea tuya!

– ¡_Tú me lo pediste!_

– ¡Es por tu culpa!

–_Soy un buen amigo_

–Llévame a casa.

–_Te arregle el pelo_

– ¡Ahora! Da marcha atrás

–_Te maquillé_

–Marcha atrás, Marcha atrás

–_Y te aseguro que no se va a notar_

–Quiero irme. ¡Cállate de una vez!

– ¡_Eres caprichosa!_

–No, no, no

–_No nos vamos_

– ¡Déjame! –me quejé cuando Paul empezó a empujarme.

– ¡_Fuera!_

– ¡Hey!

–_Solo era amable_

–Vale– tomé mi cartapacio. Paul salió por la misma puerta que yo.

–Repasémoslo una vez más. Prueba el habla– habló Paul. Yo carraspee para hacer mi voz más gruesa.

–Aaa. Hola, qué pasa. Soy Emmett–sonreí al ver que me había salido bastante creíble.

–Bien– me felicitó– Veamos como caminas– di unos cuantos pasos como había aprendido en mis muchas investigaciones de campo. Paúl me colocó la otra maleta en el hombro.

–Ahora escupe– lo hice. Era asqueroso pero tenía que hacerlo.

– ¡Estoy orgulloso! – su cara reflejaba su alegría me dio un fuerte abrazo. Parecíamos dos nenas.

– ¡Apártate!– le golpee con el folder para que se separara. No quería que el plan se arruinara.

– Recuerda: dentro de cada chica hay un chico…bueno eso no era así pero tú me entiendes–dijo. Solo di unos cuantos pasos cuando me llamó.

– Espera– Me arrojo el balón de fútbol. ¡Qué despistada soy! – Se buen chico– culminó su discurso.

.

.

.

Las chicas y chicos me miraban raro. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Hasta, los que supuse eran, administrativos me observaban de manera extraña. De fondo escuchaba la banda de música del instituto, interpretaban la canción Good Girl, Bad Boy de Junior más quede en medio del desfile. Cuando entre al edificio que servía de dormitorios para los chicos aun resonaba la música en mis oídos. Nadie estaba quieto, todos a mi paso hacían algún tipo de actividad. Desde cargar cosas a jugar con un frisbee.

– Puedo hacerlo– me repetía en voz alta–Soy un chico… soy un chico machote. Soy un tío duro y muy machote– me daba ánimos. Seguí mi camino. Un par de chicos se arrojaban entre sí un balón de fútbol americano, otro practicaba con su violonchelo dentro de su cuarto debido a lo abarrotado que se encontraba el pasillo. Hasta hockey. Me estaba saturando, deseaba llegar pronto al cuarto 234, mi habitación durante las siguientes dos semanas. Llevaba las llaves en las manos para abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible. Entre de golpe al cuarto, recosté mi frente a la puerta y luego me giré al notar que no me encontraba sola. ¡DIOS! Había tres chicos en la habitación. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar? Era un dormitorio de chicos. Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó sin aliento. Un chico de cabellos cobrizos alborotados, unos preciosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto estaba sin sudadera, solo llevaba puesto su buzo gris. Parecía el mismísimo adonis, un dios griego traído desde el Olimpo para martirizarme. Los otros dos se encontraban jugando frente a la PC. El más cercano era rubio de piel clara y alto llevaba un buzo azul y un suéter blanco sin mangas. El otro era de piel morena y cabello largo de color negro traía un suéter rojo y unos short de gimnasia. Ambos bastantes guapos pero no más que el ojiverde. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas por lo que traté de pensar en otra cosa.

– ¡Hola! –mi voz salió aguda. Carraspeé– ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? – Estaba tan nerviosa que por poco se me cae el juego de llaves– ¿Sois mi compañero de cuarto? – pregunté. Camine a la cama más cercana y deposité mis cosas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó el adonis.

–Emmett Swan– respondí

–Soy Edward Cullen– se presentó él. Me tendió la mano y yo lo hale hacia mí. Un tipo de saludo que practique antes. OMG sus músculos. Iba a ir al infierno –Vale– me dijo cuando me demoré en soltarle–Esta bien, está bien– me empujó.

–Vale– le liberé por fin. El rubio me miraba extrañado.

–Ellos son Jasper–señalo a el rubio– y Laurent – era el moreno–Están en el dormitorio de al lado. Ambos asintieron a modo de saludo. ¿En serio? Iba a compartir la habitación con Edward, estaba en las nubes.

–Sí, El dormitorio de los de primer ingreso esta por ahí. Palillo– se burló Jasper. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul muy bonito.

–En serio, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Laurent. Obviamente había notado algo extraño en mí.

–Voy dos cursos adelantados– me apresuré en mentir–Soy listo, shh– y me senté en la cama, más bien casi caí de ella. Edward me miraba raro. Tenía que dejar de comportarme como una chica embobada si no quería que me descubriesen o pensaran que era gay.

–Por cierto, sabes cuando empiezan las pruebas para fútbol– le pregunté. Me senté de la forma más varonil que pude. Él estaba sacando unas cosas de su mochila. Los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen se marcaban.

–A las 12. ¿Tú juegas?

–Por supuesto. Delantero centro soy un goleador– alardee. Me levanté dispuesta a arreglar mis cosas y a la vez para dejar de mirar el dorso cincelado de mi compañero de cuarto.

–Y tu también juegas al fútbol, hermano…colega…amigo– suelo irme de palabras cuando estoy muy nerviosa. Me regañé por mi actitud.

–Si– escuché la risa de Edward–Juego de interior, Jasper y Laurent son centrocampistas– continuó.

–Genial– me giré para verle y volví de nuevo mi atención a mis objetos personales. En ese momento paso algo horrible. Se me olvidó ser más cuidadosa al desempacar mis cosas.

– ¡Oye! Por qué llevas tampones en la bota– MALDICIÓN. MALDICIÓN. Quería decir algo para salirme de este lio pero mis neuronas no querían trabajar. Trágame tierra.

– Ah, ah…ah– parecía un pez fuera del agua– Sufro hemorragias nasales– dije lo primero que se me ocurrió luego de que mis células nerviosas volvieron a funcionar.

– ¿Te los metes por la nariz?– escuché la voz incrédula de Jasper. Me volví para enfrentarle y traté de estar lo más serena posible.

– Si – dije como si fuera de lo más normal– ¿Qué? Nunca lo habéis hecho– ellos negaron. Sus caras no tenían precio.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Beckham siempre lo hace–pobre David

– ¿En serio? –Edward dudaba. Ni pensar que estaba en lo correcto.

–Si–repetí–Mira les enseñaré como se hace–tomé uno de manera brusca y un tampón salió volando. Ellos retrocedieron como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa sobre la faz de la tierra–Le quitas esto–arrojé el estuche–…bueno y lo que queda lo metes así–No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Lo introduje en mi fosa nasal–Lo absorbe todo.

–Jajajajaja– rompieron a reír más bien se doblaban de la risa. Yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

–Estas de broma– dijo Laurent.

–Es asqueroso– habló Edward

–Uh, chico tu compañero está loco–Jasper compadeció a Edward.

–Todavía es algo nuevo– medio que me defendió Edward. Convencerlos de que era un "chico normal" iba a ser realmente difícil.

.

.

.

El sol estaba en todo su apogeo y hacía demasiado calor. Edward, Jasper y Laurent iban con el uniforme del insti, al igual que muchos otros de los muchachos reunidos en el campo. Yo iba con un buzo y una sudadera gris una talla más grande. Había otros chicos que aspiraban a un puesto como yo.

–Empezaremos la temporada como acabamos la última– comenzó su discurso el entrenador Demetri Dinklage. Llevaba un uniforme negro y su gorra negra, el silbato colgado al cuello y la lista de los inscritos– con fuerza. Tú– señaló a un muchacho al lado mío– ¿Qué eres? el enano de la familia–le molestó. Pasó de largo y observó a un chico gordo que se encontraba a mi otro costado. Se sacó la gorra y se la reacomodo.

–Bien Camisetas y descamisados– se llevo el silbato a los labios pero antes que silbara hablé.

–Con permiso señor. Yo tengo que ser camiseta–dije

– ¿Qué? – se le notaba molesto

–Soy alérgico al sol– inventé

–Con que alérgico al sol– estaba serio.

–Así es. Tremendamente alérgico. Mortalmente alérgico– seguí con mi blasfemia.

–Aquí en Illyria nos gusta complacer a todos. Así que te seguiré con un parasol, de acuerdo mariposon– se burló. Por un momento pensé que me negaría la petición. Observo sus notas– Serás camiseta– sentenció. Respiré aliviada–Bien chicos adelante– volvió a sonar el pito.

.

.

.

–123 golpea 123 golpea– estábamos en dos líneas con un balón en medio. Al que debíamos patear a la vez. Luego corrimos alrededor de los conos, unos obstáculos, corrimos de lados. Practicábamos pases entre nosotros. Y un montón de actividades más. Estaba agotada…con todo y que hacía ejercicio diariamente. Para cuando hacían las pechadas yo ya estaba regada en el suelo.

–Descansad muchachos–me levanté y quedé de rodillas. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Quería quitarme la sudadera porque el calor era asfixiante– He visto mucha energía y un gran compromiso eso enorgullece a un entrenador– me puse de pie y me uní al círculo– Ahora voy a repartirlos en grupo a y grupo b. Los del grupo b no minimicéis. Forman parte del equipo como los del grupo a, claro que jugareis menos partidos– era el momento de la verdad– Cheney, Yorkie, Raoul, Biers, Swan– me entregó una camiseta amarilla–Grupo B. Al resto en hora buena, estáis en el grupo A– No lloré porque había mucho público además no me ayudaría a entrar al equipo titular. Mi estado anímico se encontraba muy por debajo del suelo.

.

.

–Hora de ducharse–dijo Raoul una vez entramos al vestidor.

– ¡Todos juntos!–dije, creo que mi plan obvio muchos detalles importantes. Intenté escapar del lugar pero terminé chocando de frente con Jasper que ya se encontraba en paños menores, golpee también a Laurent y no me toco de otra que caminar hacia las duchas. Laurent me pasó una toalla. Dios si aún te acuerdas de mí haz que ocurra algo.

–Swan– escuche la voz del coach Demetri a mis espaldas–Tú no te ducharas– no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Luego la rectifique en una mueca extraña. Gracias Dios, agradecí mentalmente.

–De acuerdo–contesté

–El director Vulturi quiere verte en su despacho– continuó.

–Ujum– respondí mientras le entregaba la toalla y salía a toda prisa del vestidor.

.

.

Mi caminata a la dirección me dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar a que se debería esta reunión con el director. Y mi mente _muy optimista_ no encontró mejor respuesta que la opción de que me habían descubierto.

–Se acabo, lo saben– rezongue una vez estuve en el interior del despacho del director. Vi la oportunidad de quitarme la cinta de tela que llevaba enrollada sobre mis pechos, me estaba matando–El expediente de Emmett–pensé en voz alta. Me levanté del asiento con mi tarea a medio terminar, no sabía en qué momento llegaría el director y tenía que aprovechar cada segundo. La puerta se encontraba de espaldas a mí por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta. Abrí la primera gaveta y busque el expediente de mi hermano– No podría ser más gordo– refunfuñe una vez di con el dichoso folder. Fue en ese momento que escuché el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Me había metido en serios problemas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Continuo? Pobre Bella se mete en unos líos.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Si desean preguntar algo pueden enviarme un PM o un mensaje en fb.**

**Se les quiere un montón.**


	3. Una ducha urgente

**Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que el trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

**Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia en especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

**Espero que les guste el capi.**

**Cariños ;)**

**PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

**Una ducha urgente**

.

**BPOV**

Mi respiración era errática una vez llegué a mi habitación. Por suerte ni Edward ni sus amigos se encontraban en la misma. Cerré con picaporte para evitar ser sorprendida mientras me desvestía. Corrí a donde se encontraban mis cosas y rebusqué hasta dar con las toallitas húmedas en este momento mi tabla de salvación. Ni por asomo se comparaba a un baño de agua caliente, que en realidad era lo que pedía a gritos mis músculos, pero estaba descartada la idea de ir a las duchas. Una vez más o menos aseada me vestí de manera informal para bajar a almorzar algo. Mi mente no dejaba de reproducir lo que hace poco acababa de ocurrirme.

.

_Flashback_

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente ante la posibilidad de ser atrapada infraganti. Coloqué el expediente de mi hermano en el gabinete y lo cerré de inmediato pero cuando me disponía a sentarme sentí un tirón. La venda se había atorado con la gaveta. DEMONIOS._

– _¡Sr Swan!–escuché la voz de un hombre. Hice una pose rara para mantenerme cerca del gabinete sin parecer sospechoso…digo sospechosa. Hasta yo ya me estaba confundiendo _

– _¿Qué?–pregunté. Arrojé la camiseta amarilla del equipo B sobre el trozo de tela que sobresalía de mi pecho en un intento por ocultarla de la vista del tipo que tenía en frente. _

–_Aro Vulturi, soy el director– Hizo un tipo de reverencia a modo de saludo. De unos cuarenta y tantos, calvo, con barba y lentes de pasta. Llevaba pantalón de vestir y saco negro, camisa blanca adornada con una pajarita roja– Mucho gusto en conocerlo– se acercó a donde me encontraba– Mucho gusto– recalcó._

– _¡Qué tal señor!– estrechamos las manos– Supe que quería verme–dije. Él apoyo su codo en el gabinete, la misma extraña pose que mantenía yo._

–_Quería darle la bienvenida. ¡Bienvenido a Illyria. Bienvenido, Bienvenido, Bienvenido, Bienvenido, Bienvenido a Illyria!–Canturreó. Este tipo sí que era raro._

–_Um– fingí una sonrisa_

–_Solo te llame para darte la bienvenida y saber cómo te sientes– continuó_

–_Me siento excelente solo que… ocupado por ser un muchacho–Mi mente trabajaba en cómo salir de semejante aprieto._

–_Ser un muchacho– repitió– Claro, veamos tu expediente. Emmett_

–_Ujum–me hice a un lado del mueble_

–_Parece que está atascado– dijo al ver que la gaveta no cedía. Yo disimulé que le ayudaba y en el momento preciso en que fui liberada camine unos pasos para esconder el maldito trozo de tela– Bien veamos– reacomodé mi cabello–Bien… ¡te atrape!–palidecí."Y según tú estabas preparada para lo peor" me reprendió la consciencia._

–_Ya sé que no quieres sentarte a hablar con el director pero no aceptare que me digas que no. A ver siéntate en la silla del director– Respiré aliviada, si seguía así lo más seguro es que moriría de un paro cardiaco–Vamos siéntate, siéntate– me señalo la gran silla de cuero negro. Golpeo mi espalda con demasiada fuerza o quizás me dolió más de lo debido por lo exhausta que estaba. Mientras me acomodaba en la reconfortable silla el director se sentó sobre su escritorio. Tenerlo demasiado cerca me incomodaba ¿Acaso desconocía las reglas sobre no invadir el espacio vital? – Y dime Emmett Swan ¿te gusta nuestra instituto?_

–_Es bonita– Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¡Quería irme ya!_

–_Ya te inspiraste en el negro azabache y el rojo carmesí– me mostró una placa con el escudo del instituto._

–_Claro que si– toqué la placa y él la alejó de mí lo más rápido que pudo._

– _¡Oye! ¡No toque eso nunca jamás! ¡No lo hagas!– dejó la placa en su lugar. Se levantó y saltó a la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio ¿No se daba cuenta que con sus actos solo causaba sospechas sobre lo mal de su estado mental? –Sabes Emmett yo también fui un alumno de transferencia… un día cuando los dinosaurios poblaban la tierra–Traté de sonreír, sus chistes eran malos. ¡Qué suerte que no fuese esa su profesión! – Jajaja. Así que tengo especial interés en los alumnos que nos transfieren a este instituto. Soy como el gran hermano extraoficial y que no te sorprenda si me aparezco sin anunciarme para ver cómo vas– para rematar mi suerte ahora contaba con que el director me tuviese bajo la mira._

–_Sí, siempre es bienvenido– dije como si no me importara en lo más mínimo._

–_Ahora… fuera– No lo tuvo que repetir. Prácticamente corrí a la puerta, salí y cerré la misma. Iba tan distraía que no note que alguien estaba justo en mi camino hasta que choque con ella._

–_Disculpa– dije. Era una rubia muy simpática de ojos azules. Si no estuviera tan asustada mi autoestima hubiese descendido varios niveles. Parecía modelo._

–_Estoy bien, no te preocupes–me respondió. Nos dedicamos a recoger las cosas que en mi apuro habían caído al suelo._

–_Fue mi culpa–dije_

– _¿Que está pasando?– ¡No de nuevo! dije en mi fuero interno. Era el director– ¡Ah! conociendo al sexo opuesto. No es así. La dinámica entre hombre y mujer. Toda esa tensión sexual– Esto debía ser una broma muy cruel. Sentí la mirada fija de la chica con la que había tropezado. Allá arriba alguien se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con lo que me pasaba– Todo eso es parte de la experiencia de la preparatoria. Sigan, sigan, por favor pero que sea limpio. La abstinencia es la clave la mejor manera de no… a si– y se marchó. Escuche la risa de la chica con la que tropecé. Al parecer ella estaba de muy buen humor, yo solo deseaba que la tierra me tragase. _

– _¿Siempre es así de amistoso? –pregunté. Jamás en mis diecisiete años había conocido un director tan extraño._

– _¿Hablas en serio? Así es cuando es grosero– No quería averiguar cuando fuese amable. _

–_Muy bien– Me puse de pie y fue entonces que vi sus zapatos–oye que bonitos zapatos–dije sin pensar. _

– _¿Te gustan? Los compré en Antropology–dijo ella de lo más natural. _

– _¿En serio? ¿Hay también venden zapatos?– había ido muchas veces con Alice y Ánge, para ser más claros era arrastrada por mis amigas, cuando ellas necesitaban renovar su colección de accesorios. Aunque luego de muchas salidas ya le estaba agarrando el gusto. Solo a eso, a los vestidos no._

–_Si claro, junto a los accesorios–Contestó. Fue cuando me percaté que una vez más se me había ido la lengua._

–_Aquí están tus libros–hablé para zanjar el asunto. Era mejor hacerlo pronto para evitar que advirtiera mi indiscreción._

–_Gracias_

–_Bueno yo creo voy a... –mi mente se quedó en blanco–Iré con algún amigo o algo. Es todo– dije para retirarme de su presencia._

–_Aja– respondió._

_Cuando me dispuse a salir de la dirección la secretaria, la Sra. Cope, una mujer regordeta y de cabellos rojizos me dio una mirada inquisitiva. Al parecer había estado al pendiente de nuestra conversación y ella si se percató de mi extraño comportamiento._

_Fin del flashback_

_._

.

.

La cafetería de Illyria no difería mucho de la de Cornwall a excepción de una cosa. ¿Cuál? El director Vulturi era el encargado de despachar la comida. Era espeluznante saber que me lo podría topar en los pasillos como para ahora tener que soportar su presencia durante la hora de la comida.

–Aquí tienes manzana y un gran sándwich– me dijo sonriente mientras depositaba los alimentos sobre la bandeja que llevaba. No dude ni un segundo para salir pitando. Divise a Edward y a los chicos y me encamine hacia la mesa donde se encontraban.

–¡Hola amigos!¿ puedo sentarme? gracias– No sé ni para que pregunte si igual me senté con ellos–Eso de la selección es un fraude– comencé a quejarme– Por favor ponerme en segunda línea, ridículo Tengo razón o no tengo razón– Ninguno contestó. Una vez más quedaba en vergüenza frente a ellos–Lo del juego contra Cornwall va a ser interesante ¿verdad? – comenté lo primero que se me pasó por la mente para alivianar el ambiente.

– ¿Por que crees que será interesante? – cuestionó Edward

–Bueno mi hermana estudia ahí y antes salía con el idiota de Mike Newton– dije

–Jajajajajaja– no tardaron en reírse los chicos. Al menos el ambiente ya no era tan tenso.

–Yo lo conozco bien– siguió Edward– una vez lo hice llorar en un juego– comentó pagado de sí mismo.

–Espera… ¿fuiste tú?–había escuchado algo al respecto pero quién se iba a imaginar que mi compañero de cuarto fue quien hizo llorar al idiota de mi ex.

–Claro que si–dijo

–Fue muy divertido– acotó Jasper

–Wao– me exprese yo. El mundo era tan pequeño.

– ¿Tu hermana esta buena? – me preguntó sin ninguna reserva Laurent.

–Eh…– ¿Cómo se describe a uno mismo? –Supongo que sí– La verdad nunca me había considerado una chica guapa era más bien normalita con gustos varoniles. A veces me preguntaba que le había atraído a Mike de mi –Ella tiene una gran personalidad– puntualice.

–Vaya– contestó desanimado Laurent. Traducción de lo que dije para un hombre: "es fea" – Ahí viene…está entrando– giré para observar lo que había llamado la atención de los chicos. Frente a la caja se hallaban dos chicas, una de contextura delgada y cabellos castaños, la otra era rubia. Una rubia muy conocida…era la chica con la que había tropezado. Tenía embobado a los chicos y yo debía comportarme como ellos para recuperar "mi hombría"

– ¡oh si! mira que trasero de esa rubia– comente

–Ooo– dijeron a coro Jasper y Laurent

–No hables así de ella, por favor– me reprendió Edward.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tu novia? – pregunte en tono burlón.

–Ya quisiera– le siguió molestando Laurent. Así que a Edward le gustaba esta chica.

–Hasta hace poco ella salía con un universitario– comentó Jasper– pero él la boto y dicen que es un desastre emocional. Esta muy vulnerable, su confianza y autoestima están por los suelos– terminó de explicarme.

–En términos nuestros: ¡es hora de atacar! – habló Laurent. A veces los chicos pueden ser muy insensibles.

–Exactamente– confirmó Jasper chocando las cinco con Laurent.

– ¡Odio a ese tonto! – expresó Edward al ver como se acercaba un rubio con aspecto de nerd a la mesa de la muchacha. El "tonto" se sentó en la misma mesa que la rubia.

–Sabías que la mortadela es 38 % pesuña– le comento el recién llegado a la joven. Parece que lo de nerd lo tenía de idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante barbaridad?

–Gracias, Royce– ironizo la chica mientras le arrebataba el sándwich que ella había comprado.

– ¡Oh, oh! creo que tienes competencia– le anuncié a Edward para picarlo.

–Solo es Royce– Edward le resto importancia. Aunque por la expresión de su rostro se notaba que no le hacía gracia para nada.

– ¡Es un perdedor! – señalo Jasper. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica. Su expresión era bastante deprimente cuando me vio retiró la mirada.

–Ella parece muy triste... me parte el corazón– dije. Los chicos se me quedaron mirando raro. DEMONIOS–…es en fin yo lo entiendo, vale – traté de justificar mi ataque de sentimentalismo– yo acabo de terminar una mala relación–seguí explicando– tú crees que conoces a alguien y te das cuenta de que todo ha sido una mentira. Cada caricia cada beso– de un momento a otro los chicos se habían levantado de la mesa. Incluso se llevaban mi jugo. "Y sigues espantándolos" me regaño mi yo interno– Además no hay forma humana de hacer callar a una chica– Grité. Si claro díganmelo a mí– ¡Mierda! Así es entonces nos vemos después– Esto de ser un chico sí que era difícil.

.

.

.

El resto del día se paso sin pena ni gloria. Yo solo deseaba poder tener una oportunidad para darme un merecido baño. Cuando creí conveniente me encamine hacia los duchas. Entre con paso sigiloso y escuche con atención. Silencio era lo único que reinaba en el baño de chicos. Revise en los alrededores y no había nadie.

–Duchas vacías– dije para mí– ¡Podre ducharme! – Comencé a hacer un extraño baile de victoria– ¡Podre ducharme! – Me retire la cinta alrededor de mis pechos…me estaba matando– ¡Podre ducharme! Woa– estaba tan distraída que no noté los pasos de alguien que se acercaba

– ¡Ah!– Escuché el gritó de alguien.

– ¡Ah! – Chillé de vuelta. Un sonido muy poco varonil por cierto. Apreté fuertemente mi camisa y cubrí mis pechos con mis brazos. Frente a mí estaba el chico de la cafetería.

–Soy Royce King, director de dormitorio. Siempre debes usar sandalias de baño en los baños, excepto mientras te estás bañando– Suspire de alivio por un momento pensé que se daría cuenta de mi condición– ¿No leíste el folleto del dormitorio?– Y en ese instante Edward apareció solo con un buzo gris y su toalla al hombro. Su torso desnudo era un espectáculo a la vista– Estaba en tu casillero – siguió con su sermón Royce. Edward utilizó la toalla como arma y golpeó la cabeza de Royce. Sus músculos se marcaron aún más con el movimiento. ¿Mencione que estaba sin camisa? – ¡Ah! – Se escuchó el quejido de Royce.

– ¿Qué pasa hermano? –saludé a mi salvador.

–Nada, todo bien amigo– me contestó. Estaba idiotizada mirándolo por lo que retire la mirada de su cuerpo para mirar hacia el espejo. Debía salir ya de este lugar.

–Hasta luego– dije mientras toma mis cosas y me encaminaba a la salida

– ¡Oye! olvidaste esto hermano– en la manos de Edward estaba el maldito trozo de tela.

–Te debo una compadre– le agradecí y sin más me marche. Al parecer seria toda una odisea poder darme una ducha en este insti.

.

.

.

No me quedo de otra que utilizar de nuevo la toallitas húmedas para asearme un poco, solo que esta vez tuve que darme prisa para no ser atrapada por Edward. Estaba tan cansada que apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

.

_El cielo estaba oscuro muy oscuro y la cancha estaba en muy mal estado a causa de la lluvia. Illyria y CornWall se disputaban el juego…más bien parecía una batalla campal, un partido muy aguerrido. De repente un jugador de Illyria estaba tendido en el suelo y necesitaba ser sacado de la cancha._

–_Muy bien Swan sigues tú_– _dijo el entrenador Dinklag. Me levante y fue en ese instante que me percaté de mi vestimenta. Un vaporoso vestido rosa._

–_No puede ser _– dije en voz alta.

– ¡_Swan! ¿Estás sorda? ¡Entra!_ – _me reprendió el coach. Yo seguía en estado de shock. Esto no podía estar pasando_– _ ¡Qué esperas! _– volvió a gritar. _¡Entra a jugar! ¡Que no oyes! ¡Muévete!_ – _salí de mi estado de estupor y corrí como pude hacia la cancha._

–_Ah– grité cuando un chico hizo una barrida demasiado agresiva. Los chicos volaban por doquier y se disponían a impedirme el paso. Se desarrollaba una lucha encarnizada no parecía un partido fútbol sino un ring de lucha libre. Una vez estuve en frente de la portería vi a Mike._

–_Vamos primor, vamos_– me dijo él. _Yo me dispuse a patear el balón y resbale– jajajajaa– se escuchó el coro de risas._ _La rabia hizo mella en mí pero no tuve tiempo de desquitarme cuando sentí un frío cubrir mi cuerpo._

_._

–Ya, levántate– escuché una voz muy familiar– jajaja– las risas invadían la habitación.

– ¡Ah! – Chillé cuando me levantaron de la cama– ¡suéltame! – Mi voz salió muy aguda. Carraspee para que saliera más gruesa– ¡suéltenme!– volví a reclamar pero mis captores no tenían intención de liberarme. Mi camisa de dormir estaba húmeda a causa del agua que me habían arrojado. No me decidía por que era peor si la pesadilla o la realidad.

–¡Arriba todos!– siguieron gritando. Fui arrastrada hasta las duchas de los chicos y una vez allí me di cuenta de que no era la única que había sido "secuestrada", también estaban presente los chicos del grupo B y los nuevos del grupo a del equipo de fútbol.

–Bienvenidos al infierno– dijo uno de los captores. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros nos alumbraban con unas linternas. No se distinguía quienes era porque llevaban el rostro cubierto. Al parecer esto era algún tipo de iniciación.

–Jajaja– rieron el resto de los chicos disfrazados

–AHHHHHHH– chillé al sentir como impactaba una sustancia pegajosa en mi rostro. Así también fueron objetos de tiro al blanco el resto de los jóvenes que estaban conmigo.

–Caballeros, les presento a los futbolistas novatos de este curso– volvió a hablar el chico de los cuernos.

–Pero antes deberéis quitaros la ropa– habló otro de los muchachos

– ¡Quitaos la ropa ahora mismo! – ordenó un tercer chico.

– ¡Rápido, rápido! Fuera ropa, vamos, parecen mujercitas– Algo en mi cabeza hizo click. Yo no podía quitarme la ropa sin que se percataran del hecho de que era mujer– ¡Quítense la ropa señores! – apremió el joven. Aproveche y me escabullí– ¡vamos rápido! – continuó. Era obvio que no podía salir del lugar sin ser vista. No tenía escapatoria hasta que vi la palanca de la alarma contra incendios. No me quedo de otra que halarla.

.

.

.

Mi vida era un caos. Las primeras horas de clase habían sido una total tortura. Una vez tuve el receso salí a llamar a Paul, necesitaba de su ayuda urgente. Marqué su número y no llego a sonar el segundo tono cuando me contesto.

– ¡Hola! mi vida es horrible– mira quién habla de vida horrible

–Estoy acabada– comencé a quejarme– Todos creen que soy un friki desviado… ni siquiera creo que estaré en el juego contra Cornwall– chillé desesperada– Y además huelo tan mal que provoco convulsiones– Me olfatee y de verdad que apestaba– Ven por mi– roge– Llévame a mi casa y no me dejes hacer algo como esto nunca más– si estuviera frente a mí lo más seguro es que estaría de rodillas para hacer más énfasis a mi suplica.

–Bella, no sé qué decirte al respecto a lo de jugar al fútbol– Eso no me ayudaba mucho– Pero en la cuestión social tengo una idea

– ¿En serio? – vi un rayito de luz en tremenda oscuridad.

–SI–contestó de vuelta– Le demostraremos a todos el hombre que en realidad eres– WTF "el hombre que en realidad soy"

– ¿Y como vas a lograr eso? – esto sería digno de ver.

– Tu solo déjalo en mis manos

–De acuerdo. Pero por favor necesito que me vengas a recoger en dos horas en realidad necesito un baño urgente.

–No te preocupes allí estaré.

.

.

.

–Di algo, por favor– rogó Alice

–Buenas tardes– dije con mi voz "varonil"

– ¡Oh Por Dios, en verdad pareces un chico! –chilló Ali

–Shhh– le reprendimos Paul y yo

–Lo siento me emocione– dijo haciendo su característico puchero

–Te luciste Paul– alabó Ánge a su primo. A pesar de que ya me habían visto con la peluca no pudieron verme con toda la indumentaria puesta y con el plan en marcha.

– Ven dame un abrazo– No tuve tiempo de negarme cuando la duende me halo hacia ella– ¡Pero que es ese olor! – dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y abanicaba con su mano como queriendo deshacerse de la pestilencia que destilaban mis poros.

–La razón por la que Paul me vino a recoger

–Vamos Swan, tenemos un plan que poner en marcha–dijo Paul con voz misteriosa. Ange solo negaba con la cabeza.

–No sabes la sorpresa que te espera– continuó Ali. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, el brillo en los ojos de Alice no presagiaba nada bueno. Miré en dirección de Ánge para que me explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo pero me lanzó una mirada de "no te atrevas a preguntarme porque si te digo estos dos locos me matan"… sí, se que se estarán preguntando ¿todo eso se puede saber con una mirada? La respuesta es absolutamente afirmativa. No me quedó de otra que subirme al coche y rezarle a Dios porque la idea no fuera tan descabellada, ah y que al fin me pudiera dar un relajante baño.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Se les quiere un montón *-***

**Actualizare en cuanto pueda...ténganme paciencia =)**


	4. El chico que llevo dentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que el trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

**Dedicado a: Lula11, theff rose, as sejmet, dulce sangre azul, xiomycullen, yasmin-cullen, Aylen Cullen, Leyla, Lita, Barlume, Bellita Cullen Swan, Kriss21, 98'Alejandra, Andreina B, zafiroamapola20, Emilia Cullen, Tellus, a los anónimos a los que tienen alertas, los que la tienen como favorita y todo el que se toma el tiempo de leerla. Besos.**

**Cariños ;)**

**PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**El chico que llevo dentro**

**.**

Me sentía como animal en exhibición…una sensación para nada agradable déjenme decirles. Una cosa era que tus mejores amigas y el primo de una de estas supieran sobre tu trastorno de múltiple personalidad y otra era que todas tus compañeras de equipo estuviesen al tanto. HUMILLANTE. Si no fuera por la presencia de muchos testigos lo más seguro es que no dudaría en cortar en pedacitos a mis _amigas._ En la sala de la casa de Paul se encontraban Zafrina, Bree, Chealse, Claire, Cynthia, Gianna y Ana, mi antiguo grupo de soccer.

– ¡Oh Por Dios! – se expresó Ana

– ¿En verdad eres tú? – preguntó Bree

– ¡No lo puedo creer!–siguió Chelsea

– ¡Parece un chico! – dijo Claire

– ¿Debería sentirme aliviada por eso o no? – cuestioné. Las chicas se rieron de mi expresión. Ya me comenzaba a preocupar que mi verdadera naturaleza no fuera ser una chica.

–Para lo que te has propuesto creo que no– contestó Cynthia mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro a modo de apoyo.

–Cuando Ali nos contó…– habló Zafrina. Así que fue Alice quien soltó la sopa. Le lance una mirada a Ali y ella solo se encogió de hombros– pensé que se había vuelto loca. Luego pensé que tú eras la loca–arquee una ceja. Ella se apresuró a terminar– pero creo que si yo tuviera la oportunidad habría hecho lo mismo. Gracias por querer demostrar que nosotras también podemos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Capitana!– gritó entusiasta Gianna. Ana la golpeo con el codo para que se comportara más seria.

–Pero cuéntanos como te fue en tu primer día– preguntó Bree.

–Bueno ya dejen de atosigarla que Bella vino aquí por un relajante baño de burbujas– las regaño Paul. Mis ojos se iluminaron por un momento se me había olvidado el motivo de la visita.

.

.

Me sentía en el mismísimo paraíso. Mi cabeza estaba recostada en la bañera, el agua tibia cubría mi cuerpo, el olor a fresias inundaba el baño. Todo era tan relajante. Al fin estaba libre de cualquier rastro de suciedad y de esa cosa extraña que me arrojaron anoche. Estuve a punto de dormirme cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Bella… será mejor que salgas pronto. Necesitamos poner en marcha el plan– escuche la voz de Ali.

–Ya voy–dije tratando de que mi voz sonara de lo más normal. No sé porque no me agradaba la idea de que ese duendecillo tuviera en mente algún plan. _¿Será porque sus ideas siempre te meten en tremendos líos? _Me dijo la conciencia. Yo muy diplomáticamente la silencie, ultimadamente me estaba causando problemas. Es que no paraba de ser tan negativa. Salí de la ducha con mucho cuidado para no resbalarme. Aunque era muy buena en el fútbol tiendo a ser muy patosa, la verdad yo aún no comprendo cómo. Me envolví en una toalla y tome otra para secar mi cabello. Le quite el tapón a la bañera para que saliera toda el agua. Salí para ver que se proponían ese grupo de diablillos.

.

.

Luego de dos horas de mucha discusión y de estructurar el plan ya teníamos todos los detalles listos. Volvería dentro de dos días para ultimar los detalles y practicar la puesta en escena. Ana se encargaría de la tecnología. Zafrina, Bree y Gianna me ayudarían en la representación. Ali y Ange quedaron fuera en caso de que hubiesen sido vistas cuando me fueron a buscar. Paul se encargaría de dirigirnos. Ali y Chelsea harían el dialogo. Cinthya y Claire se encargarían del vestuario. Y Ange se encargaría de buscar el mejor lugar para hacer el show. Yo solo deseaba con todo mi corazón que su plan funcionara.

.

.

.

* * *

–Entra Bella– escuché la voz de Paul por el aparatito que llevaba en el oído. La idea no era de mi agrado pero ya había hecho de todo y no terminaba por convencer a Edward y a sus amigos que era cien por ciento macho. Bueno para el caso… no es que yo lo fuera en realidad. Entre al restaurante de los Clearwater, un sitio muy visitado por los estudiantes aquí en Forks.

–Chocad chavales –les dije a dos pequeños que corrían hacia la salida. Quienes ignoraron mi llamado. Traté de caminar lo más varonil que pude. Vi como Edward y sus amigos cuchicheaban. Imaginé que estarían planeando como evadirme una vez más. No los culpo–Hola preciosa – saludé a Bree. Ella me guiño en respuesta. Jamás creí que todas se involucraran con tal de ayudarme. Los chicos trataron de acomodarse de manera que yo no pudiese sentarme con ellos –Qué pasa– saludé una vez estuve en frente de su mesa. Sabía que Paul estaba aquí pero evite buscarlo con la mirada. No quería poner en riesgo la "misión".

–Qué pasa– me contestaron. Escuché por el micrófono como Paul le daba la orden a Gianna para que entrara en acción.

– ¡Estás aquí Emmett! ¡Hola! – dijo Gianna mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos. Ella llevaba unos tacones negros que hacían que tuviera justo la misma altura que yo con las plantillas puestas. Una mini falda y una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos que dejaba ver su vientre plano. Su cabello estaba semi recogido. Para cualquier chico ella se veía sexy.

–Ahh…Gianna– traté de parecer sorprendido. Recordé las veces que practicamos la misma escena. Coloqué mi mano en su espalda baja y ella hizo que giráramos de manera que yo pudiera hacerle señas a Edward, Jasper y Laurent – Chica ¿cómo estás nena? – continúe.

–No estoy igual sin ti– dijo haciendo un puchero made Alice.

–Lo sé nena y lo siento…nuevo cole…nuevas leyes…– la impresión que debía dar era la de todo un don Juan.

–Te echo de menos Emm…no sabes cuánto pienso en ti…sobre todo de noche– tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no reírme de lo absurdo.

–Se fuerte nena –dije

–Tengo sueños húmedos–Me estaba imaginando las caras de mis amigos a mis espaldas. Cualquiera estaría sorprendido de escuchar semejante declaración sobre mi persona teniendo en cuenta lo que ellos suponían.

–Eso me gusta– dije mientras ocultaba mi cara en su cuello. Visto desde afuera parecía como si la estuviera oliendo, besando el cuello o quizás susurrándole quien sabe que porquerías. La verdad es que fue la única manera que hallé para que no notaran como me reía del show que estábamos montando.

–Emmett– dijo ella riéndose. _Bien ahora suspira…despídete con pena _dijo Paul.

–Me ha encantado verte Emm…llámame si me necesitas– cerró los ojos e hizo como si me fuera a dar un beso. Cosa que no iba a pasar o si no lo más seguro es que me dejaría traumatizada de por vida. Yo bese mis dedos índice y corazón y los posé en sus labios a modo de despedida. Con mi brazo la gire para darle a entender que ya se podía marchar. Ella suspiro y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

–Ummm….pero que trasero tienes– dije lo suficientemente alto para que "mis amigos" me escucharan. Ese trozo de tela llamado minifalda a penas y cubría lo necesario. _Bien Gianna…has estado genial…tu turno Zafrina…_dijo Paul por el aparato electrónico– Mujeres– le hablé a los chicos cuyas caras no dejaban de mostrar sorpresa.

–Si– dijeron a diferentes tiempos.

.

–Emmett…eres tú…– oí la voz de Zafrina a mis espaldas. Me giré para encararla no sin antes ver como los chicos ponían los ojos como plato. Ella lucía un vestido ceñido con manchas en tonos naranja y morado que contrastaban con su piel bronceada. Llevaba sus cabellos negros atrapados por una bincha color naranja y con tacones no muy altos. Me abrazo al igual que lo hizo Gianna.

–Qué pasa Zafrina– _bueno y esta otra quien es_… fue lo que dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

–Cariño nuestro cole a perdido a su pistolero…Emmett Swan–empezó Zafrina con sus líneas. Apenas si mi hermano tocaba una pelota. Para él su mundo era la música.

–Bueno…–comencé a hablar mientras me recostaba en uno de los bordes del puesto donde se encontraba sentado Laurent. Mi mano unida a la de mi amiga–llega el momento en que un hombre debe cambiar de aires…Zafrina– la halé para que se recostara contra mí.

–Lo se Emmett…sé que no era mujer suficiente para ti…

–No, no lo eras– dije desenfadado

–Siempre tendré que vivir con esa pena– Zafrina estaba haciendo una representación digna de un oscar–…duele pero me aguanto– siguió "al borde de las lágrimas"

–Amor… es dolor–seguía en mi papel de chico malo

– ¡Entérate! – Dijo ella mientras me mecía de forma brusca– Nunca te olvidaré…nunca– chilló. Se giró y espero a que yo actuara. Le di un golpe en el trasero y ella se marchó "llorando". Todos los presentes me miraban asombrados.

–Uff…me necesita– le dije a los chicos. Caminé para alejarme un poco y poder respirar tranquila. Sin lugar a dudas ellos comenzarían a replantearse su opinión de mí.

–Está bien, está bien…pueda que tengamos que replantearnos las cosas– apenas si alcance a escuchar a Edward.

–Hola…nena me buscas– esa era la voz de Jasper. ¿Con quién estarían hablando? No me giré para evitar que Laurent notara que los estaba espiando.

– ¿Qué?… pero…–mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó al reconocer la voz. Me quedé paralizada. Esto debía ser solo fruto me mi imaginación–intentas ligar conmigo

–Yo solo…que–balbuceó Jasper.

–Si…yo solo que…–se burló la chica. Un sudor frió me recorrió la espalda–Lo primero que tienes que hacer es amueblar tu cerebro de mosquito. Las chicas con culos como el mío no se hablan con capullos con caras como la tuya– a mis espaldas solo se escuchaban carcajadas. Paul despedía a las chicas por el micrófono–Estoy buscando a mi chico…Emmett Swan…lo habéis visto– fue allí cuando mi cerebro dejó su estado de negación. No cabía duda de que era Jessica y para reafirmarlo Paul se levanto de su silla tratando de ocultar su rostro una vez se percató de su presencia– ¡Emmett! – chilló Jessica.

–Cuidado…no dejes que se te acerqué o te reconocerá– me dijo Paul. Como si yo no tuviera claro que Jessica había llegado a JODER nuestro plan.

– ¡Y qué hago!– chillé pero Paul se marchó a esconderse dejándome sola. Él no podía permanecer cerca o Jess se percataría de su presencia. Era la desventaja de tener conocidos en común.

– ¡Emmett! – chilló de nuevo Jess. Yo tome dos jarras de una mesa próxima para cubrir mi rostro. Si la bruja se daba cuenta todos nuestros esfuerzos se irían al traste.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – dije alto y claro…manteniendo mi voz gruesa

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Encima de inoportuna ahora sorda y estúpida.

–Hola guapas– salude a dos chicas cuando dejé ambas jarras en su mesa. Me giré para tomar el menú que llevaba una de las meseras y de esa manera cubrirme el rostro–Ya te lo dije no te quiero ver Jess… lo nuestro se acabó– ella me arrancó el menú de las manos y yo tuve que girarme para que no viera mi rostro. Corrí para ocultarme.

–Aparta…aparta…–gritó ella. Me imagine que alguien se interpuso en su camino cuando quiso darme alcance. Fue una lástima no encontrar nada que pudiese cubrirme el rostro y no me quedó más opción que levantar mis manos para taparlo– ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! – volvió a gritar. Sí que era cabezota esta chica.

–No quiero hablar contigo Jess– dije exasperada por su insistencia tratando a la vez de no chocarme con la mesa de billar– No entiendes– volví a gritar. Una pareja se interpuso en mi camino y no me quedo de otra que apartarlos con algo de brusquedad.

–Emmett…vuelve aquí– siguió pegando sus alaridos. Yo huí tras la barra.

–Estás buena Jess– usé las palabras de mi hermano– Eso está claro

–Ven aquí…fuera…fuera…fuera– seguía gritando. Yo me estaba quedando sin salidas. La única forma de evitar un desastre era ser cruel con ella para que me dejara en paz…bueno a mi hermano–Emmett quiero hablar contigo–siguió. Ni muerta lo haría. Esquive a los hombres que estaban haciendo las pizzas.

–La verdad…– me topé con un chico que llevaba una carga de cajetas para pizza. Fue mi salvación– es que no tienes más nada que ofrecer–Se las quité al tipo y se las entregue a Jess. Fue una manera de evitar que me descubriera. Ella se quejó por el peso– Además cuando me persigues te veo como lo que realmente eres…–Esto era el golpe final– una calienta braguetas…hemos terminado– Con eso bastaría. Dudo mucho que quisiera ser humillada en público otra vez. Me sentí un poco mal al verla salir llorando pero mi sentimiento de culpa quedó eclipsado al escuchar los vítores y aplausos de los comensales. De cierta manera Jess fue quien restituyó mi hombría. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

–Chico ha sido increíble– dijo Edward mientras colocaba su fuerte mano en mi hombro.

–Emmett eres el mejor– me aduló Laurent.

– ¡Sí! – medio gritó Jasper elevando su puño al aire en señal de victoria.

–Hacedle un sitio a este machote– ordenó Edward en tanto me golpeaba el brazo ¿He dicho lo fuerte que es? Muy fuerte…tanto que duele. Paul pasó a mi lado para estrechar su mano con la mía y a la vez marcharse del sitio sin que nadie se percatara de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

–Siéntate– me indicó Laurent y Jasper seguía haciendo gritos de victoria.

–Te has convertido en mi ídolo…colega– anunció Edward que estaba sentado al frente mío. Estrecho mi mano para hacerme parte del grupo.

.

.

El resto de la tarde se paso volando. Los chicos no dejaban de repetir todo lo que había ocurrido en el Restaurante de los Clearwater. Y estaba segura de que mañana muchos en el cole sabrían sobre mis hazañas debido a que varios compañeros del insti solían frecuentar este sitio. Ánge había hecho bien su tarea.

.

.

Paul me llamó para saber cómo andaban las cosas y yo le di un breve informe. Cuando estuve en la comodidad de mi cama los remordimientos comenzaron a hacer mella en mí. Hice todo mi esfuerzo para empujarlos a lo más profundo y encerrarlos bajo llave. Después de todo Jessica nunca se había comportado bien conmigo. Digamos que fue mi venganza por todos sus insultos. ¿Qué dirá Emmett cuando se enteré que rompió con su novia? Bueno que yo rompí con su novia por él. Espero que nunca se entere o estaré en serios problemas. Me levanté de madrugada para poder darme una ducha decente y estar presentable para el día siguiente.

.

.

.

* * *

Yo era reconocida en Cornwall. Aquí en Illyria a penas si me notaban. Después de lo de ayer no cabían dudas de que ahora era el ídolo de muchos. De cierta forma eso me hacia popular.

–Eh…allí está– dijo un chico al que no reconocía.

–Emmett– me saludó otro al que en mi vida había visto. Varios chicos más me aplaudieron. Si supieran quien era yo en realidad.

–Colegas– les conteste. Seguí mi camino, subiendo la escalera, para mi próxima clase, un grupo de chicas me saludaron–Preciosidades– las saludé. Ahora que tenía una reputación tenía que cuidarla

–Hey– golpeó mi hombro un muchacho que encontré en mi camino–Cuidado don Juan– me gritó otro.

–Hey, hey, Emmett– escuché que alguien me llamaba–Dejadme pasad chicas– a mi lado se materializó Laurent–Necesito tu consejo…tengo problemas de faldas– dijo. Yo le palmeé la espalda.

–Suéltalo tronco…mi hombría te ayudara– arrogante, lo sé, pero que más me quedaba. Una vez entramos al aula fui interrogado de nuevo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste saliendo con esa chica? –preguntó curioso Edward.

–Demasiado…les aseguró que me sentía encadenado–contesté sin dudar. La canción Barbie girl de Aqua comenzó a sonar. Mi rostro debió palidecer por el susto. MIERDA. Se me había olvidado cambiar el tono del maldito celular.

–Uh…vaya–dijo Edward. Jasper y Laurent me miraban fijo sin dejar de reírse. Traté de recomponerme debía mantener la cabeza fría para no empeorar la situación. Colgué la llamada y le mostré el celular a Edward. Era una suerte que Alice en una de sus tantas bromas hubiese cambiado el nombre de Mike por Mikaela.

–Mikaela... –suspire aliviada–no se cansa de que le de calabazas–ellos me creyeron.

–Oh Dios mío–expresó Edward. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Yo giré para ver a la misma fula de la dirección y la cafetería entrar por la puerta.

–Oh– esta vez fue Laurent

–Está en nuestra clase–dijo Jasper. Me dieron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ni que estuviera ciega.

–Chaval no te ocultes…eso no mola– reprendí a Edward. Era muy raro que un chico con sus características físicas fuese tan tímido. Me pareció tierno su comportamiento hasta que recordé el porqué de su actitud. Esa rubia ya no me agradaba tanto.

–No puedo remediarlo–se defendió.

–Muchachos…tomen un papelito y leed en voz alta el nombre de su pareja de laboratorio–dijo la profesora Daniels. Edward tomo dos, se quedó con uno y le lanzó el otro a Jasper. Yo solo tome el que me correspondía.

–Irina Delani– dijo Edward. Laurent se quejaba en silencio porque al parecer no le agrado su compañero de lab. Ed parecía mortificado. Yo seguí su mirada y noté que la chica que sería su compañera era una muchacha rubia con unos lentes de pasta horribles y que para rematar tenía unos aparatos en la boca–No puede ser– se quejó. Yo no pude evitar levantar mi mano y golpear la suya.

–Se amable– le reprendí. Laurent repitió mis palabras. Pensé por un momento que era su manera de apoyarme.

–Supongo que tiene algo– dijo Laurent mientras miraba despectivamente a la chica. Entendí que me apoyo solamente para fregarle la paciencia a Edward.

–Si…miope y con hierros– se burló Jasper. Los chicos podían ser muy crueles a veces. Yo rodé los ojos y evite reprenderlo…era caso perdido.

–Rosalie Hale– dije en voz alta. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que se trataba de la rubia. La saludé y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

–Vaya, ¿la conoces? – cuestionó Edward un tanto alterado.

–Solo he hablado con ella– me excuse.

–Sobre qué…te ha sonreído– acotó Edward

–Si…parece que le gustas– le echó más leña al fuego Laurent.

–Yo también lo he notado–presionó Jasper

– ¡Tíos!.. Podéis calmaros un poquito– dije algo molesta por su acoso.

–Y encima te toca con ella de pareja de laboratorio– siguió quejándose Edward. En el fondo de mi ser me alegraba que no le hubiese tocado a él–Oye cámbiamela– continuó mientras intentaba arrebatarme el papelito. Parecía un hombre de las cavernas.

–No puedo, he dicho su nombre en voz alta–explique cuando recogía mis cosas y me ponía de pie para retirarme de allí. Me marché antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

– ¡Hola de nuevo!– me saludó Rosalie con una sonrisa cálida. Le devolví la sonrisa.

– ¡Hola! Por cierto creo que no nos hemos presentado– dije siendo lo más amable que pude– Me llamo Emmett.

–Rosalie–contestó ella mientras estrechábamos las manos. Royce estaba sentado a nuestra izquierda y Edward junto a Irina a nuestra derecha con el pasillo de por medio. Edward mantenía su mirada clavada en nuestra dirección.

–Seré la mejor pareja de laboratorio que jamás hayas tenido– aseguró Irina en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que casi todo el salón lo escuchara. La cara de sufrimiento que tenía Edward no tenía precio. Pobrecito.

–Genial– Contestó. Me alegró que intentara ser amable que con la chica. Al menos en eso no se parecía a sus dos amigotes. Yo deje de mirarlo para centrarme en Rosalie. No quería que se diera cuenta de la afición que tenía por mi compañero de cuarto.

–Voy a serte sincero– dije a modo de secreto – El tema de las disecciones me provoca vómitos… así que tendrás que llevar tus las riendas– me miraba de manera extraña.

–Wao…la mayoría de los chicos jamás lo admitiría– ahora entendía.

– ¡Mierda! Tienes razón– expresé sintiéndome mortificada. Mantener mi reputación me estaba costando bastante.

–No, no– ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarme cosa que causo el efecto contrario en mi al recordar que para ella yo era un chico y no su amiga del alma– No te preocupes me parece bien–continuó. Yo separé mis manos de las suyas lo más sutil que pude.

– ¿En serio? –dije

–Nada de papeles cerca del mechero– interrumpió el momento incomodo Royce. Pero para mi mala suerte la hoja que había tomado no era un simple papel. Era una de las canciones que había escrito mi hermano para su banda.

–Ah…espera– intenté evitar que los leyera Rose una vez le arrebato la hoja a Royce.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Poemas? – fue vano cualquier intento por arrebatarle el papel.

–Unas líneas…son mis…mis pensamientos– admití. Aunque no era del todo cierto. Afloje un poco mi corbata…sentía que me estaba asfixiando. ¡Por qué todo me salía chueco!

–Despierta te he estado esperando…– su voz se apagó y la expresión de sus rostro cambió– Son buenos– dijo una vez terminó de leer– y sinceros– parecía algo conmocionada.

–Lo sé y no dejo de decirme a mí misma–ella dejo la hoja en el pupitre para mirarme–…digo a mi mismo– Cerré los ojos para calmarme y no meter más la pata.

–Yo también compongo, Rose– intervino Royce y le agradecí mentalmente, pero al parecer Rose estaba más interesada en mi que en lo que dijera su amigo.

–Bien Royce, me alegro–dijo sin ninguna pisca de emoción.

–Escucha esto…–siguió Royce ignorando la reciente falta de interés por parte de Rose–Te veo por la ventana…–comenzó a cantar desafinado–estoy muy cerca del frutal…– me alegré que Rose dejara de mirarme pero mis tímpanos no agradecieron para nada los alaridos que lanzaba el idiota de Royce.

.

.

.

Fue la hora de clases más tediosa. No solo tenía encima al imbécil de Royce con sus tonterías, también tenía que soportar las miradas de Edward. Cuando sonó el timbre suspiré aliviada. Iba detrás de Royce, Rose y su amiga Maggie de camino a la cafetería cuando sentí que alguien me arrastraba en otra dirección apartándome de mi almuerzo.

–Ah– me quejé por la brusquedad con la que era tratada

–Siéntate allí–me ordenó Edward.

– ¿Qué? – estaba sorprendida.

–Tú… largo…en seguida– despacho a un muchacho que estaba sentada en los sillones que ahora ocupábamos.

–Le has dicho algo sobre mí–preguntó una vez estuvimos solos

–No…tenía que haberlo hecho– ahora comprendía su arrebato. Todo giraba en torno a Rosalie Hale.

–Vamos– refunfuño– Esto es algo perfecto– tú pasas con ella una hora todos los días. Puedes convencerla de que salga conmigo– ¿Por qué me molestaba su propuesta?

–Edward ha tenido esa opción durante tres años y medio–razoné.

–Tú convéncela– insistió– Si lo consigues seré tu entrenador. Mejoraré tu juego y podrás estar en el primer grupo– La sola idea de lograr mi objetivo causo que una sonrisa se instalará en mi rostro.

–Contra Cornwall–pregunte demasiado emocionada. Al parecer Edward no era tan despistado y sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

–Naturalmente–dijo

–Vale sí. Trato hecho–Paul había arreglado "mi vida social". Edward se encargaría de ayudarme en lo referente al deporte.

–Eres un machote–choco su puño con el mío.

–Claro que lo soy– Afirmé.

.

.

.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron tediosos. Todos llenos de prácticas de fútbol. Aburridas horas de clases. Más practicas. Levantarme muy de madrugada para bañarme y poder practicar a solas. De esa manera no me vería tan estúpida cuando practicaba con Edward. Debo admitir que me enseño mucho y que odiaba hacer las chilenas. Siempre me lastimaba. Otra cosa de la que fui consciente es que me estaba llevando mejor con mis compañeros de equipo.

Las duchas después de la práctica eran sin duda uno de los mejores momentos del día. De esa manera podía mirar a mi antojo a Edward sin parecer tan pervertida. Aunque debo agregar que a veces mi vista era empañada por alguno que otro compañero de grupo.

Ayer mientras practicábamos Laurent sin querer me golpeo con el balón en mis "partes nobles" escuché los quejidos de dolor por parte de mis compañeros y el entrenador. Andaba tan despistada que si no hubiese sido por esa reacción grupal hubiesen descubierto que mentía. Chille como no tienen idea para demostrar "mi dolor".

.

.

El calor era insoportable y la cabeza me picaba. Hasta ahora había sido un día normal. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Después del incidente con la llamada de Mike le cambié el tono a uno único y más varonil.

–Diga–dije con voz grave.

–Me extrañas–era la voz de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

–Emm–saludé. Al fondo se escuchaba una algarabía. Me imaginé que a lo mejor estaba en algún bar o algo por el estilo.

–Oye…qué le pasa a tu voz– a pesar del bullicio noto la diferencia

–Ahh… –carraspee– Es solo un ligero resfriado–esperaba que me creyese–Ahhh…es por eso…tengo flema–me quejé

–Has hablado al cole– preguntó

–Si…esta todo solucionado– cuando se enteré– Solo tienes que estar aquí el doce– dije.

–De acuerdo…nosotros adelantamos unos días la presentación y cuando nos presentamos fue impresionante. Es más tocamos una de mis canciones en plan acústico y la gente flipo.

–Uh…eso es estupendo– me alegraba que a mi hermano le fuera bien después de todo.

–Y tenías razón con Jess…ya es historia–Esa noticia sí que me había alegrado el día.

–Si…espero que lo sea– la primera era una afirmación. Lo segundo era para que Emmett no sospechara por ahora.

–Bueno…tengo que cerrar…hablaremos luego–dijo mi hermano.

–Vale. Adiós– corte la llamada y arroje mi celular. La picazón me estaba matando.

–Problemas con el peluquín Swan–brinqué del susto. Se me había olvidado que el Director Aro me tendría bajo la mira.

–No…en realidad…tengo picor en la cabeza…–trate de explicarme

–No me lo creó– refutó el Director loco. De nada había valido todo lo que hice. Había sido descubierta.

–Si…eso es…yo habló en serio…–El director se acercó a mí

–Sabes que no es cierto– continuó

–No yo…

–Tienes calvicie masculina insipiente. Hazme un sitio– Se sentó a mi lado–No sé si lo habrás notado…pero yo he empezado a tener entradas– dijo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Por Dios si sobre su cabeza no había ni un pelo. _No seas criticona, agradece que haya pensado eso y no otra cosa_ me regaño la conciencia– He probado de todas las lociones del mercado y no he podido detener la furia de la madre naturaleza. Tampoco lo podrás hacer tú. Llegara un momento en que tendrás que salir del armario y tendrás que aceptar lo que eres…un calvito–Yo trate de mostrarme acongojado– Vale…pero todo irá bien– intentó reconfortarme dándome palmaditas en el hombro–Entre tú y yo a las chicas les mola. Anímate– chocamos las cinco. En mi vida había conocido a un hombre tan extraño.

.

.

–Hola Rose. No quiero preocuparte pero Roycevolio a desaparecido–dijo Royce entregándole una hoja donde estaba la foto de una tarántula.

– ¡Vaya!– se sorprendió Rose. Quien hasta hace un momento estaba leyendo la guía de laboratorio igual que yo.

–Si lo ves no lo alimentes…tiene problemas de estómago–informó Royce.

–Claro…porque ese sería mi primerísimo instinto– dijo ella mientras se reía conmigo de las ocurrencias de Royce– alimentar la tarántula– Una vez Royce se marchó a seguir repartiendo volantes por todo el laboratorio me percaté de la mirada de Edward. Era hora de hacer lo que habíamos acordado.

–Uh…ahh– comencé a carraspear para llamar la atención de mi compañera de laboratorio que seguía riéndose por lo de la mascota de Royce– Te diré una idea de locos– dije cuando noté que me prestaba atención–Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez la idea de salir con Edward Cullen…hacéis buena pareja–dije señalándolos a ambos. Sentí mi estómago encogerse al decirlo en voz alta. Debía aceptar que ya no me agradaba para nada esa parte del acuerdo.

– ¿Con Edward? –preguntó. Ed mantuvo su mirada fija en nosotros…bueno en Rose

–Si–contesté

–No– me respondió

–SI–Insistí

–No–repitió

–Si–lo intenté de nuevo

–No–dijo mientras se reía. Me comenzaba a caer mejor. Por cada No que dijo sentí un alivio– Verás, es guapo y eso pero no es el chico para mí– Estuve a punto de dar saltitos por su respuesta. Yo me gire para ver a Edward.

–Umm– dije como si me pareciera una lástima–No se creo que puede ofrecer más de lo que se ve a primera vista–defendí. Aunque me alegraba que Rose no se sintiera atraída por Edward no podía dejar que fuera menospreciado.

–Haber. Me estás diciendo que no es otro atleta tonto que quiere ligar conmigo para contárselo a sus amigos y sin embargo…

–Es seguro para tratarte como una igual– terminé por ella. Me estaba refiriendo a mi relación con Mike.

–Exacto–pareció sorprendida.

–Dímelo a mí–seguí refiriéndome a mi pasa relación.

–Creo que eres el primer chico de este cole que no ha intentado nada conmigo– señaló Rose.

–Lo siento no eres mi tipo– contesté.

– ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó con aflicción. DEMONIOS. ¿Cómo le explicaba algo tan difícil?

–Ah…um umm–comencé a balbucear– pues verás no se…eh… eh…–seguí sin decir nada en concreto– no te veo de ese modo….ya sabes…somos amigos…– inventé la excusa más barata que se me pudo ocurrir– umm…eres de las pocas personas con quien me siento cómodo– Eso era verdad. Al parecer ella no notaba nada raro en mí.

–Me pasa lo mismo contigo–dijo

–Bien…entonces sigue mi consejo. Sal con Edward – dije solo por decir. Yo sabía que ella ni siquiera se lo pensaría. Estaba segura que jamás saldría con Ed.

–Lo pensaré– contestó solo para ser amable.

–Umm…y qué es eso exactamente–pregunte para cambiar de tema. Había una rana abierta sobre la bandeja de disección.

–Creo que es el bazo– contestó Rose

–Ah…– y todo se volvió negro. Me había desmayado. Vaya manera de dejar salir el chico que llevo dentro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Algún review? (puchero de Alice)**

**Se les quiere un montón *-***

**Actualizare en cuanto pueda...ténganme paciencia =)**

**Aclaración: En la película solo ayudan a Viola sus dos amigas: Kia e Yvonne; y Paul. Pero para darle más participación al resto de los personajes lo arregle de esta forma. Espero que no se molesten.**

**Gracias por sus preciosos review (me sentí como Gollum...) ;)**


	5. Besos en la caseta de besos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra adorada S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación de la película: Ella es el chico que está basada en una obra de William Shakespeare (Noche de Reyes) así que la trama es de la empresa productora. Solo algunos detalles son míos.**

**Dedicado a todos los que leen la historia en especial a las personas que dejaron review, PM, tienen alertas de la historia y la colocaron como favorita.**

**Cariños ;)**

**PD: Si voy en contra de alguna regla de la página me avisan porque desconozco si lo hago.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**Besos en la caseta de besos**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Luego de que perdiera la conciencia en el laboratorio me llevaron a la enfermería del cole. Esta vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado ya que no fue necesario enviarme al hospital, porque sino pobre de mí.

El resto de la tarde no vi a Edward así que no pude hablar con él sobre los "avances" con Rose. Lo que si noté extraño es que Royce parecía muy atento a todo lo que yo hacía pero le reste importancia. De por si él ya me parecía raro.

Una vez terminé mis tareas y practique algo de soccer me encamine hacia la habitación. Respire profundo antes de entrar. Lo hacía por mi salud mental ya que al ser un "chico" no era normal tocar la puerta y debido a que no sabía que me esperaba dentro era mejor estar preparada. Si no muero de un paro cardiaco, antes de terminar mis dos semanas aquí, a causa del perfecto torso cincelado de Edward sería un verdadero milagro. Tomé la perilla y abrí la puerta del cuarto.

–Ok…quién es tu papi– Suspiré aliviada o desilusionada ya que llevaba una musculosa blanca. Arrojé el balón por ahí.

–Ah– contestó. Al parecer no había pillado a que me había referido debido a que estaba concentrado estudiando. No saben lo guapo que se ve concentrado. _Céntrate _me reprendí.

–Hice que te considerara…Estás a medio camino– uno que no iba a terminar pero eso no tenía porque saberlo. Sin embargo Edward parecía muy alegre. Me deshice de mi maleta.

–Oh…oh…muy bien–celebró. Yo me senté en la cama justo al frente de él– ¿Debería invitarla a salir? – sus ojos brillaban. Yo me estaba cabreando.

– ¡No! –chillé–No quieres espantarla–_Recuerda el no sabe que ella no quiere salir con él _dije mentalmente. Pensé rápido para que la situación no pareciera sospechosa–Primero debes tener una conversación casual con ella. ¡Hello!– Edward se removió nervioso en su puesto– ¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que no haces esto a menudo?– No se comportaba como si supiera lo que debía hacer a continuación.

–Hombre. No soy muy bueno hablando con las chicas–exteriorizó su preocupación. Era tan tierno.

– ¿Porqué? ¡Tú eres hot! – dije sin pensar.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Ahh…ahh…–Tartamudee– Tú sabes eres un tipo interesante…hombre…chico…chico hombre– _Mejor muérdete la lengua antes de decir idioteces _me dijo mi yo interno.

–Mira no lo sé… –por suerte Edward lo dejó pasar–Siempre digo…–jugueteaba con su lápiz–siempre digo algo malo…– se quejó.

–Bien…vamos levántate–de repente sentí el impulso de ayudarlo a ser más seguro –Quiero intentar algo–continué hablando mientras me ponía de pie– Actuare como una chica y tú me hablaras– _Bella no vayas por allí _advirtió mi vocecita interna pero en lugar de hacerle caso la ignore.

– ¿Debo hacerlo? –preguntó indeciso aún sentado en su puesto. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

–Sí– dije–Porque soy Bella– seguí ahora con mi voz natural mientras colocaba las manos en mis caderas– ¿Edward? Encantada de conocerte–le tendí mi mano.

–Espera. Eso fue espeluznante–habló Edward espantado–Realmente sonabas como una chica– acotó. Si supieras. Carraspee un poco para volver a mi voz de chico.

–Solía imitar a mi hermana todo el tiempo– dije para tranquilizarlo–Me volví muy bueno en ello. ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! – en vista que no me iba a hacer caso tome su mano y lo hale para que se levantara. Y como cada vez que hacia contacto con él una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba el cuerpo. _Concentración Bella_– Dale. Hazme preguntas…– insistí. Edward no me miraba a los ojos. En parte era mejor así. De lo contrario quien sabe qué pasaría si notara que me quedo embobada mirando sus orbes esmeraldas–… y si hay química las cosas comenzaran a fluir por sí mismas.

– ¿Qué clase de preguntas? – medio que me siguió el juego.

–Lo que sea–respondí. Pero esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba– Pregúntame si…me gusta…el queso– Bueno no era la mejor respuesta pero algo es algo ¿No?

–De acuerdo– su mano no dejaba en paz su cabello. Lo que daría yo por sentir su cabello– ¿Te gusta… el queso? – no pudo resistirse a reír por la situación absurda en la que nos encontrábamos.

–Sí, me gusta– use de nuevo mi tono–Mi favorito es el Gouda– termine de decir colocando mi mano debajo de mi barbilla. Soltó la carcajada.

–A mí me gusta también–contestó

– ¿Ves?

– ¿Si veo qué? –preguntó confundido

–Está fluyendo– aclaré. Enarcó una ceja

–Estamos hablando sobre queso–me explicó como si estuviera loca…digo loco…para él.

–Y cuál es el problema– refuté–Fluir es fluir– _¿Te estás escuchando? _Lo golpeé en el hombro para que dejara de mirarme tan intensamente. Creo que intentaba averiguar que carajos pasaba por mi mente pero eso me ponía nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? – Miró hacia sus pies– ¡¿Qué es eso?! –gritó.

– ¡Ah!… – chillé. Ambos estábamos arriba de la cama. Edward no paraba de decir _¡Me toco! ¡Me toco!_ – ¡Es la tarántula de Royce! –Respondí a su primera pregunta – ¡Agárrala! – grité por encima de él cuando saltamos a la otra cama. ODIO las arañas.

– ¡Tú agárrala! – gritó de vuelta

– ¡Tú eres el hombre! – Y de nuevo no filtraba lo que decía – ¡Tú eres el hombre más grande! – intente arreglarla. Solo eran gritos y más gritos en la habitación. De un momento a otro quedé atrapada entre los fuertes y tonificados brazos de Edward. Pero mi momento feliz fue interrumpido una vez Roycevolio salió por la puerta y Edward percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Argggg –gritó

–Arggg – grité. Él corrió para cerrar la puerta y evitar que la mascota de nuestro compañero del frente volviera a irrumpir en el nuestro.

–Disculpa –dije una vez me baje de la cama. En lo absoluto lo sentía pero no podía decírselo. Nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca que sentí su aliento a menta.

–Tú…Nunca…nunca más hagas esa voz de mujer – me reprendió – ¡Me vuelve loco! – estaba muy enojado.

–Mi culpa –mi voz lo volvía loco. Casi brinque de la alegría.

.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

.

– ¡Ahhh! – gritamos al unísono. A este paso no sé si terminaría sobreviviendo este día. Respiramos aliviados al notar que se trataba del teléfono. Edward se inclino para colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas parecía como si acabara de correr una maratón. Yo trataba de tranquilizarme.

–_Emmett, cariño. Soy tu madre. Llamo para recordarte la feria de mañana_ – ¿Dios, por qué no me quieres?– _Tú y tu hermana prometieron asistir. Bye Bye_

– ¡Diablos!– Edward se sentó en su cama y yo me hice a su lado – Me olvide de eso – ¿No podía tener un día tranquilo?

– ¿Tu madre está en la liga juvenil? –preguntó Edward

– Si, como sabías –cuestioné

– La mía también – el mundo es pequeño – Yo también debo ir – ¡Doble Mierda!

– ¡No puedo con esto ahora! ¡Tengo que preocuparme del fútbol! –estaba frustrada por no poder conseguir un respiro.

– No será tan malo – me tranquilizó Edward – Rosalie estará allí. Es una oportunidad perfecta para preparar el terreno –dijo cuando se encaminaba a seguir con su tarea.

– ¡Ou!…Rosalie estará allí – Como si eso me alegrará. Entonces fue cuando comprendí la magnitud de la situación en la que me encontraba – Y mi hermana – Es decir, yo en versión femenina – Y Jessica – la bruja de la ex de mi hermano con la cual yo rompí– Y tú – Mi apuesto caballero y compañero de habitación – Y Mi Madre – La mujer más insistente de este planeta, la cual conocía a la perfección la diferencia entre sus dos hijos– ¡Genial! – y no olvidemos a Emmett, quien estaba a un montón de kilómetros de distancia y por lo tanto no quedaba de otra que pasarme por él una vez más. ¿Cómo iba a lograr esquivar a tanta gente sin que me descubrieran? Necesitaba refuerzos.

Espere unos minutos antes de salir al pasillo con mi celular y llamar a Paul. Era urgente y necesario que ellos me ayudaran una vez más. Hablé bajo para que Edward no escuchara la conversación. Gracias al cielo Paul y las chicas estaban al tanto de la situación en general, por lo que no fue necesaria mucha explicación. Quedamos en que si necesitaba de ayuda solo tenía que mandar un mensaje para que ellos acudieran a mi rescate y además ellos mantendrían alejadas a mi madre y a Jess. Respiré un poco aliviada por contar con su apoyo.

– ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo en los pasillos a estas horas? – ¡Carajo! Otro susto más. Royce estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Llamando a mi mamá–conteste cuando le mostré el celular en mi mano– Hasta mañana–dije antes de que preguntara algo más y me escabullí al interior de mi habitación en busca de refugio.

.

.

.

Jamás he sido fanática de las ferias. Eran mucho menos de mi agrado en la situación precaria en la que me encontraba. Para rematar Edward invitó a Jasper y a Laurent para que vinieran con nosotros. Había hablado con Paul poco antes de salir de Illyria, según él todo marchaba según lo estipulado. Además me había traído lo necesario para cambiarme de ropa cuando ameritara ser Bella y no Emmett. Les inventé a los chicos que mi madre me había encargado unas cosas y por eso llevaba la mochila, de lo contrario parecería sospechoso.

.

Todo el lugar estaba atestado de carpas, globos, juegos mecánicos y personas. Muchas personas. En parte sentí algo de alivio. Quizás con tanta gente no me topara con nadie capaz de identificarme. Jasper y Laurent parecían niños pequeños en una dulcería.

–Les diré la verdad. Nunca me han gustado las ferias– les dije a los chicos

–Hey– llamo alguien. Giré para ver como Rosalie se nos acercaba. Al parecer no contaba con la suerte necesaria para no tropezar con mis conocidos– Trabajo en la cabina de besos– me informó– Ven a visitarme–dijo mirándome. Luego observó a Edward en quién no había reparado y siguió su camino. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo iría al puesto para conseguir un beso suyo? Puaj.

–Amo las ferias, hombre–dijo Edward con una sonrisa bobalicona.

–Edward a dónde vas –pregunté una vez vi que se alejaba del grupo.

– ¿Dónde crees qué voy? –me respondió con otra pregunta. Arrg. Iba a seguir a Rose… ¡A la caseta de besos! Pero antes de que lo alcanzara divise a la bruja de Jess.

– ¡Oh Mierda!

– ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Jasper

–Nada… es solo mi ex psicópata. No quiero tratar con ella. Así que si no les importa voy a tomar un bajo perfil por un rato– les informé. Era momento de huir antes de que me viera.

–Genial. Nos vemos más tarde– gritó Laurent cuando yo ya estaba corriendo a buscar un escondite.

–Bien–respondí sin voltearme. En la carrera hacia un lugar seguro pasé por una carpa donde te "decían" el futuro. No estoy muy segura pero me pareció ver a Irina con un turbante. Había más conocidos en este lugar de lo que esperaba.

.

.

Vi mi salvación cuando divisé la hilera baños portátiles de color azul. No me moleste en hacer la fila y corrí hacia el que recién se desocupaba.

–Lo siento. Esto es urgente– me disculpe con la chica que le tocaba entrar. ¿Alguna vez os habéis cambiado en uno? Créanme cuando les digo que no es para nada placentero. Además apestaba. Cambie mis jeans, suéter, camisa y zapatillas por un vestido rojo strapless y zapatos de tacón. Metí todo como pude dentro de mi mochila. Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta cuando recordé que debía quitarme la peluca–Es todo suyo–informé al siguiente en la fila. Su cara demostraba asombro y confusión. Yo pase de largo como si nada hubiese pasado. Me dirigí a la carpa donde se suponía estaba mi adorable madre y rogué para pasar desapercibida.

.

.

En la carpa de las organizadoras de la liga juvenil había un gran número de chicas vestidas de manera extravagante, un par de payaso, algunas madres, muchos globos, carritos de chucherías y una gran cantidad de sombreros de colores pasteles.

– ¡Hola madre! – chillé cuando vi a Renné junto a la Señora Mallory. Ella llevaba puesto un traje amarillo sin mangas con un sombrero del mismo tono y sus joyas de perlas a juego. Además tenía una enorme flor rosada en su manga derecha. Arg. Esperaba no vestirme así cuando tuviese su edad.

–Te ves como toda una dama. Es un milagro–dijo ella muy entusiasmada

–Realmente lo es–contesté

–Entonces, Jessica te esta entusiasmando con esto de ser debutante– agradecía haber tomado las precauciones necesarias para que ellas no se toparan.

–Muy. Muy entusiasmada– dije con una sonrisa forzada– ¡Que tengan un buen carnaval!– deseaba salir pronto de aquí. Como de costumbre Reneé frustró mis planes.

–Oh….Oh…–su mano afianzó mi brazo antes de escaparme–A dónde vas mi pequeña petunia–A donde sea menos aquí desee contestarle pero ella siguió hablando– Tienes el próximo turno en la cabina de besos–Uhg. Tenía que recordármelo– Y tu hermano está retrasado para el carrito de los copos de azúcar–JODER.

–Iré a buscarlo. Adiós–me despedí antes de que me atrapara de nuevo. Era hora de hacer un cambio. Pero la verdad no tenía idea de cómo le iba a hacer para que mi madre no notará la diferencia. Una máscara tal vez. Tan distraída iba que no me fije que podría chocar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino y no conseguiría evitarlo debido a la velocidad que llevaba –Disculpa– dije cuando impacté con una chica.

–Ni perdón ni nada– contestó molesta cuando yo rebotaba con otra persona. Estaba por disculparme por segunda ocasión cuando noté su aroma. ¡Oh Dios! Era Edward.

–Espera ¿te conozco? –preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente._ Desaparece ahora_ chillé mentalmente.

–No– respondí en un tono más agudo y salí disparada en la dirección contraria– Disculpa– dije cuando dos personas se me cruzaron. El cabello me impedía que observara bien por donde iba, momentos como este deseaba tener una coleta.

–Bella– MIERDA. – ¿Dónde has estado? – Mike me atajo– Te he llamado y llamado. Te extraño. Necesitamos hablar–dijo. Sonreía como estúpido.

–Hemos hablado, Mike–dije enojada–Ya hemos hablado–le refresqué la memoria. Ya quería que fuera once para borrársela de la cara cuando ganáramos el partido.

–Mira nadie se separa por un estúpido problema de futbol– Si pretendía calmarme estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario– ¿Bien? No puedes ser una chica por 5 segundos– ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE EN EL CEREBRO!

–Por 5 segundos–si eso era lo que quería– De acuerdo–dije mientras comenzaba a contar– Bien. No es un estúpido problema de futbol y tú eres un idiota. Mira se acabo el tiempo– lo tomé desprevenido y le abofetee. Antes de que me detuviera corrí hacia uno de los juegos mecánicos–Disculpa. Deme uno– le pedí al dependiente. De todos los que había en el carnaval tuve que elegir precisamente el que más daba vueltas. Estuve a punto de vomitar por lo difícil que era vestirme en ese lugar. Pueden creer que no noté que una niña iba conmigo en el dichoso paseo. Pobrecita ese evento la traumatizaría de por vida– Quédate en la escuela– le aconseje.

.

.

Malabaristas, arlequines, payasos, mimos, hombres en zancos me rodeaban. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba escondiéndome pero tenía que seguir sin ser vista. Paul me acababa de llamar para decirme que Cynthia había perdido de vista a Jess, al menos Ana confirmaba que mi madre seguía en la carpa de organizadoras. Chelsea se encargaría de localizar a Mike para evitar otro encontronazo y Paul, Ánge y Alice se reunirían conmigo para darme más detalles. Seguí caminando por mi zona segura hasta que pare en seco. Había encontrado a Jess.

– ¿Emmett? –Estaba a unos seis metros de distancia– ¡Emmett! –gritó una vez creyó identificarme. Hora de correr de nuevo. Rogaba porque Paul y las chicas estuviesen cerca. ¿Cómo podía correr tan rápido con ese vestido tan ajustado? Respiré aliviada cuando vi a los chicos más no aminoré la marcha o Jess me alcanzaría

– Jessica me sigue– le dije mientras pasaba de largo en dirección a la casa inflable. _A dónde vas _gritaba ella a mis espaldas.

–No te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargamos– me aseguró Paul. Yo entre en la casa inflable para cambiarme de nuevo. ¿Han intentado cambiar de atuendo en la caminata lunar con un grupo de niños menores de ocho años brincando por doquier? No se los recomiendo. Mi estomago estaba resentido conmigo. Asomé la cabeza por donde entre para ver si Jess estaba cerca– Se fue– dijo Paul.

–Gracias– respondí mientras salí de la casa inflable.

– ¿Nos estamos divirtiendo? –preguntó sonriendo. Ánge y Ali no paraban de reir.

–Sí, definitivamente– contesté –Después me dan el informe tengo que ir a la caseta de besos–grité antes de desaparecer una vez más. Era hora de ir a cumplir mi condena si no quería que Renné saliera de su madriguera a buscarme.

.

.

.

Llegue agitada a la caseta de besos. Debo decir que todo era muy rosa. Puaj. Guarde mi morral en un lugar seguro donde nadie lo tomara por equivocación. Respiré profundo antes de ir a tomar mi puesto.

–La vida es justa– alguien medio gritó. Y si no me equivocaba se trataba de Jasper.

– ¡Hola! Soy tu reemplazo– le dije a la chica que estaba siendo besada por un chico de lentes.

–Gracias a Dios– dijo ella cuando fue libre. Ah…si y era Rose.

–No puede tomar un descanso–JODER. Ese era Edward. Desvié la mirada de ambos y traté de hacer una cortina con mi cabello.

–Cuidado con el viejo con la goma de mascar. No es goma de mascar– me advirtió Rose. Quería matar a mi madre por meterme en esto.

–Arggg– hice una mueca de asco.

– ¿Te conozco? –preguntó Rose. Ella intentaba ver mi rostro por completo cosa que yo no le iba a facilitar.

–No– dije un tono más alto de lo normal y me salió la risita floja. Caminé para alejarme de ella y quedé mucho más cerca de Edward quién era el siguiente al turno. Me sentía muy aliviada de que ellos no se hubiesen besado. No era muy bueno para mi salud mental.

– ¡Porque tengo tan mala suerte!–gimoteó. Y aunque no lo dijo muy alto yo alcance a escucharlo por la proximidad. Mi corazón se encogió–No. No, no, no… digo, no quise decirlo así– trató de disculparse. Creo que mi rostro reflejo como me afectaron sus palabras– Es solo, sabes, ella es, tú sabes– Yo hice una mueca. Claro, ella es la chica perfecta– No, ok. Por otra parte, tú eres, sabes, también– eso logro que mi moral subiera de nuevo. El pensaba que yo era bueno, creo que linda.

– ¿Lo soy? Gracias… creo– dije

–Si– aseguró. ¡Dios! Sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando sonrió de manera torcida.

–No debes coquetear con ella primero, genio. Estas pagando– se quejó un chico regordete de no más de doce años. Tenía un look rapero.

–Por qué no…– por un momento pensé que explotaría con el pequeño. Respiro y se calmó– te relajas…–volvió a encararme–oh…amm…–balbuceó. Se paso la mano por el cabello. Estaba nervioso. ¡LO PUSE NERVIOSO! –… quizás debería besarte ahora– Me controlé para no brincarle encima. No llevaba el jacket de Dacati que traía cuando llegamos. Solo cubría su tonificado pecho una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba como una segunda piel. Me aseguré de no estar babeando–Le di mi ticket a la chica y espere en la fila– siguió mientras ambos nos sentábamos.

–Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer– Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–Ok, bien– Volvió a pasar su mano por sus cabellos cobrizos– Aquí voy– Él movía la cabeza hacia un lado y yo hacia otro. Parecía mucho más nervioso ahora. Cerré los ojos pero Edward no hacía movimiento para acercarse. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña va a Mahoma. Tome las riendas y lo besé. Al principio se resistió pero luego se dejo llevar. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado. Creí escuchar juegos artificiales explotar a mí alrededor. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos y su sabor…OH DIOS…Podría morir ahora y me iría muy feliz– Bien, creo que eso valió por un ticket–dijo cuando nos separó. Yo aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

–No, tienes un poco más– dije y lo halé hacia mí de nuevo. Esta vez sí pude enredar mis manos en sus cabellos y el hizo lo propio. Respondió con más fervor y yo pensé que me desmayaría. Llegué al nirvana cuando mordió delicadamente mi labio inferior. Debía ser ilegal que Edward besara así.

–Disculpen, el hotel está cruzando la calle– refunfuño alguien. Pero yo no prestaba atención y Edward estaba aún más ido que yo. De la nada sentí que alguien me alejaba de sus brazos.

– ¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos es esto? – ¡MIERDA! Por suerte no era la única que estaba molesta por la intromisión. Edward tenía la expresión seria una vez se levantó de su puesto.

–Detrás de la línea, cabeza hueca– dijo molestó el chico rapero.

–Discúlpame idiota– siguió Mike ignorando al chico y solo dirigiéndose a Edward–Estas besando a mi novia–Retiró la silla para quedar de frente a él.

–Ex novia– recalqué mientras me alejaba de Mike. Ahora me daba cuenta lo idiota que era.

– ¿Eres la hermana de Emmett? – me encaró Edward. Su expresión paso de la rabia a la sorpresa.

–Y tú estas por morir– amenazó Mike golpeando a Edward en el hombro para que dejara de mirarme.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me ahogaras con tus lágrimas? – No hay cosa más sexy que Edward enojado. Y por un momento me preocupe por la seguridad de Mike. Edward parecía mucho más amenazante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno y luego tan peligroso? Estuve a punto de abanicarme con la mano.

– ¡No lloré! Había algo en mi ojo– se excusó Mike.

– ¿Saben que chicos? – me interpuse antes que la cosa pasara a mayores. Aunque no niego que me encantaría que Edward le diera un par de golpes a Mike– ¿Podemos calmarnos? Y separarnos un poco ¿Bien? – Los distancie con mis manos. Claro, me mantuve siempre del lado de Edward.

–Tiene razón–concordó conmigo Edward– Te veré en la cancha de futbol…y lo arreglaremos allí–eso era sin duda un duelo

–Bien. Edward– Pensé que Mike se alejaría en paz pero no fue así–O podemos arreglarlo aquí– Nos tomo por sorpresa. Era un maldito tramposo. Golpeo a Edward en la cara y ambos cayeron fuera del stand.

–Mike, Mike. Detente. Chicos– Baje lo más rápido que pude– Basta– Ambos estaban enrollados en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo– Mike– Golpearon todo los arreglos alrededor–Chicos. Basta– Busqué con la mirada a Laurent o a Jasper pero ninguno estaba a la vista–Mike, aléjate– Como nadie tenía intención de intervenir para detenerlos no me quedo de otra que brincar encima de mi ex– Mike…Ahhh–Edward empujo a Mike y al final los tres terminamos golpeándonos con el carrito de palomitas de maíz que no aguanto y se fue hacia un lado. Me salvé que Mike amortiguo mi caída aunque eso no evito que me lastimara un poco la pierna.

– ¡Donde esta mi hija! – _¡Por qué a mí!_ – Permiso. Disculpa– Yo me levanté para reacomodarme el vestido. El popcorn se me había metido por todos lados– ¡Bella! Detente. Esto no es de señoritas– fui reprendida por Renné delante de todos los presentes.

– ¡Aquí no hay lugar para violencia!– Chilló la Sra. Mallory– Esto es un adorable carnaval para niños, ¡Maldita sea! –creo que la saque de sus casillas.

–Fuera los dos, ¡Ahora! – echo mi madre a mi ex y a Edward. Y aunque quise quedarme con Edward, Renné no me lo permitió. La cantaleta que me esperaba pero no importaba después de todo había besado a Edward en la caseta de besos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capi?**

**Besos a todos.**

**Si desean preguntar algo pueden enviarme un PM o un mensaje en fb.**

**Se les quiere un montón.**


End file.
